Something More
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: It's 3 weeks before Christmas, when a member of the SAMCRO family died. Stefani goes back home to bury her sister and ends up staying for the holidays. Will her staying, make her fall back in love with a certain SON? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'Ello peeps! Yes, yet another SOA story from yours truly! Yes, I know, another one of a sister dying and whatnot, well this one didn't get killed. It's completely and totally AU! So, yeah. I thought of this one the other day and I hope it's as good as it was in my head. LOL. Well, enjoy this and as always R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's. Thanks!

P.P.S Oh, and by the way, this story is for my girls. You know who you are! Love you!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

_"Why is the time going slower than ever?"_ Stefani thought to herself, as she was sitting in her office, looking over important files for work. Even though she gets paid good money, being the head manager at one of the best mortgage companies in the city, she hates it, and she's been thinking about quitting for the past couple of months.

The door opened and Stefani looked up. "Hey, Jane, what's up?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Stefani asked, putting the papers down on the desk.

"Next week." Jane started, walking in, sitting down on a chair. "My parents are coming in from out of town, for Sarah's Christening, and I was wondering if I could have four days off... Tuesday through Friday?"

Stefani smiled and wrote on a yellow post-it, then handed it to Jane. "Here, if anyone askes, I gave you the okay to be excused from work, no matter what."

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, Jane."

"So, hows Danielle liking preschool?"

Stefani laughed. "Dani loves it, playing with all her friends... chasing all the boys around, since she's suddenly all boy-crazy."

"Uh-oh." Jane laughed. "If she's like that now, wait until she's a teenager."

Stefani shook her head. "I'm dreading it."

"We'll it's good that she likes school."

There was a knock on the door followed by a head poking in. "Stef?"

"What's up, Frank?"

"You have a phone call on line number three... it's a woman named Gemma Morrow." she raised her eyebrow. "She says it's important."

"Okay." she nodded. "Thanks."

Frank shut the door and Jane stood up. "I'll let you get to your call and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Stefani nodded, grabbing the phone. After Jane walked out, she pressed the number three button. "Hey, Gemma, what's up?"

"Hey, Baby, you got a minute?"

"Yeah." Stefani said, noticing the sad tone in her voice.

"I called to tell you." Gemma heavily sighed. "Sofia OD'ed last night."

Stefani gasped. "W-what?"

"From what I was told, she was at your house with Crystal, Cassie, Katie, Happy, Kozik, and Jax. They were trying to do some kind of intervention for her, but she got into an argument with them, and stormed out."

Stefani sniffled. "And then what happened?"

"Hap, Katie, and Kozik tried going after her, but she was too fast, and got away. Unser and Hale found her, early in the morning, face down at the park... with a goddamn needle stuck in her arm."

"Oh, my God." tears started falling down Stefani's cheeks.

"Her overdose is being investigated, though, just in case they find any kind of foul play."

Stefani took a deep breath. "H-how's Aunt Luann doing?"

"Not too good, Baby... she had to be sedated."

"Oh, no. Does Uncle Otto know?"

"Not yet, but Jax thinks he should hear it from you, since Luann won't be able to. She'll just break down and she'll need to be sedated again."

"Alright." Stefani sighed. "I'll get get some plane tickets, get off work, go pack, and grab Dani... we should be there by tonight."

"Okay, Baby Girl, text me the flight info and I'll have the guys come get you."

"That's fine... thanks for calling Godmother."

"You're welcome, see you soon." Gemma told her, then Stefani hung up the phone. She sat there in shock and couldn't believe it.

A few minutes later, the door opened. "Miss Delaney?"

"Yeah?" Stefani cleared her throat. "What's up, Anna?"

"I have the files you asked for, before lunch." she sat them on the desk. "Reason it took so long, someone moved them to a different spot."

"Oh." Stefani waved her hand. "That's... that's fine, don't worry about it."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I, uh." Stefani sat up. "I'm taking three weeks of bereavement, my sister died of an overdose last night, so I'm leaving home to California tonight."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." Stefani gave her a weak smile, then Anna walked out. After that, Stefani got on her computer and bought two plane tickets, then grabbed her things, told everyone bye, and went home.

* * *

While Stefani was packing the suitcases, she heard the front door open, followed by "Stef, where are you?" and then the door slammed.

"Ugh! Gag me with a spoon." she muttered to herself, not wanting to deal with her on, but mostly off boyfriend. "Michael, I'm in Dani's room!"

He walked in with a frown on his face. "I went to your work to take you a late lunch, but you were gone." he paused, walking up to her. "Tell me, where you were."

Stefani looked at him incredulously. "Oh, my God, really?"

"Well, where were you?"

"Nowhere, I came straight home asshole."

"Why?" he noticed the luggage on the bed. "Oh, so you're leaving me?"

Stefani stopped what she was doing and glared at Michael. "I have to plan a funeral, so I'm taking my daughter and going back to Charming... we'll be back in a few weeks."

"Like hell you are, you're not gonna be gone from me that long."

"I already bought the plane tickets."

"No." Michael shook his head. "You're not going to be around your ex for two fucking weeks."

"Jesus Christ." Stefani groaned. "This has nothing to do with Kozik... my fucking sister died."

"Riiiiight, you just wait until he takes one look at Danielle, you'll be singing a different tune."

"You're so fucking stupid." Stefani shook her head. "Yes, I'm not denying that Kozik is a possibility of being her father, but I really don't think he is."

"Are you blind? Dani has blonde hair and blue eyes, just like him."

"Look." Stefani heavily sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Kozik is not the reason for me going home, besides, he's staying over in Tacoma, but did you not just hear me? My. Sister. Died."

"What the fuck ever, Stefani, you go to Charming. Go ahead... then when he breaks your heart like he always does, don't come crawling back to me, when you realize that I was right." then Michael walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Fucking prick." Stefani muttered, then finished packing.

* * *

After all the packing, Stefani went down to the preschool and talked to the principal and teacher about their situation, and took Danielle out, then drove to the airport.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Remember when Mr. Pickles passed away and we had to bury him in the backyard?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we're going to a funeral in a few days." Stefani took a deep breath. "Do you remember Aunt Sofia?"

"Kinda."

"Well... she passed away like Mr. Pickles."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Stefani nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Will Auntie Sofia be buried in her backyard?"

"No, Baby, she'll be buried at the cemetery."

"Will she go to Heaven like Mr. Pickles did?"

"Of course she will." Stefani nodded. "She might even be taking care of Mr. Pickles for you."

Danielle chuckled. "You're right, Mommy."

...

Fifteen minutes later, Stefani got to the airport, and parked her car in the parking garage, then after her and Danielle got their luggage checked in, and went through security, they were sitting at their gate. Stefani took out her phone and sent at text to Gemma. _"Southwest Airlines- flight #426- arrives in Sacramento- 5:45pm."_

Gemma responded back, a few minutes later. _"Okay, Baby... Juice, Chibs, and Kozik will be there." _

Stefani took a deep breath putting her phone away, feeling a little nervous about seeing Kozik again. "That's just... awesome." she muttered.

"What's awesome, Mommy?"

"Um... we'll be on the plane very soon and you'll see all of your uncles."

"Yes." Danielle nodded, with a smile. "That's very awesome."

"Yep." Stefani said, looking out the window, then a little bit later, her and Danielle got on the plane and headed to California.

* * *

A/N: And there you have chapter one! Hope you liked it and as always R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

The plane landed in Sacramento, about three and a half hours later. Stefani grabbed hers and Danielle's carry-on bags, then walked out to baggage claim. Stefani smiled, when she saw the guys waiting for them, but slightly frowned, when she saw that Kozik was missing.

"Welcome home." Juice scooped her up for a hug. "Sorry about Sofia."

"Thanks." she said, letting go. "Hey, Chibs."

"Welcome home, Love." he gave her a hug. "How was your flight?"

"It was okay." she let go of him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Which suitcases are yours?"

"Juice, it's the two navy blue ones... with pink ribbon."

Danielle raised her hand. "I put on the ribbon."

"Yes, you did." Stefani nodded. "Hey, Dani, do you remember these guys?"

"Hmm." Danielle tapped her chin with her finger. "That's Uncle Juice and Uncle Chibs." she made a face. "But who is he?"

Stefani turned around and laughed. "Hey, Sack." she gave him a hug. "I didn't even know you were here."

"Yeah, bathroom." he nodded, letting go.

"What's your name?"

Half Sack looked down and smiled at Danielle. "It's Kip."

"Okay, Uncle Kip, you're invited to my tea party."

"Cool." he nodded. "Just let me know when."

"Yay!" Danielle cheered.

Juice grabbed the suitcases and put them in front of Half Sack. "For you."

"Gee... thanks." he nodded, then all of them went into the parking garage.

"Whoa." Stefani chuckled. "Gemma let you bring her Escalade?"

"Yep." Chibs nodded, getting into the drivers seat.

As Half Sack loaded the suitcases in the back, Danielle tugged on Juice's cut, then he looked down. "What's up, Daniella-Ella?"

"Will you sit next to me?"

"Of course."

"You remembered my nickname?"

"Of course, I did." he smiled, then helped her into the back seat, as Stefani got into the passenger seat. After Half Sack was in, Chibs drove off.

"So." Stefani started. "Where's all the guys... and girls?"

Juice cleared his throat. "As far as I know, Crys and Jax are at his place with Katie and Tig. Nicole and Allie is at work."

"Cassie is helping Gemma at the garage." Chibs added.

"Oh." Stefani nodded. "How's Hap doing?"

Juice heavily sighed. "Not good... he's been drinking nonstop and he's just a mess, but Kozik and Holly's been keeping an eye on him at your house, so he don't do anything reckless or stupid."

"Uh-huh... and who's Holly?"

"Uh, she's, um."

"Juice." Stefani chuckled. "It's fine, I can take it."

"Alright." he took a deep breath. "She's his... girlfriend."

"Cool." Stefani nodded, trying not to feel bothered by it. "Good for him."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Baby Girl?"

"If Daddy calls for me, I don't want to talk to him... just tell him I'm busy."

Stefani raised her eyebrow. "Um, okay."

"Thank you, Mommy." Danielle nodded, then rested her head on Juice's arm.

"Who's she talking about, Love?"

Stefani looked over at Chibs, still a little confused. "She's talking about Michael."

"Damn, you're still with that guy?" Juice asked.

"Kinda sorta, but not really."

"What does that even mean?"

Stefani chuckled, turning her head, looking at Juice. "I wish I knew, but before I left to pick Dani from preschool, we got into a huge fight."

"Do I need to kick his ass, Love?"

"Sure, Chibs... go for it. I'm tired of his possessiveness and being controlling." she said, looking out the window, watching the scenery go by.

...

An hour later, Chibs came to a stop. "We're here."

Stefani looked over. "You brought me to my house?" she asked, noticing Kozik's bike next to Happy's. _"That's just... wonderful."_ she thought to herself, with a slight frown.

Chibs noticed the unsure look on her face. "Do you want me to take you somewhere else?"

"No, no... it's fine." Stefani looked towards the backseat. "Dani's already asleep and I want to get her in a bed." she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Do I still have my room?"

"Yeah, nobody's touched it." Juice said. "And if I remember correctly, you have one of the keys."

"Oh." Stefani dug into her purse and pulled out her key chain. "You're right... I completely forgot." she opened the car door. "Juice could you carry Dani?"

"Yep." he nodded.

"I'll get your luggage." Half Sack raised his hand.

"Of course you will, Prospect." Chibs laughed, then him, Stefani, and Juice carrying Danielle walked up to the front door. After Chibs opened it, he let Stefani in first, followed by the rest of them.

"Everything still looks the same." Stefani said, looking around.

"Hey! Who the hell..." Kozik started, walking down the hallway, then stopped in his tracks, with his jaw dropped to the ground, seeing the woman he used to love, standing in the middle of the living room.

"What's up, Kozik." Juice nodded his head.

"Hey..." was all that came out of his mouth as he stared intently at Stefani.

"Okay." Half Sack said, walking in with the suitcases. "Where do you want these?"

"My room." Stefani walked past Kozik and went to her door to unlock it. She opened it, then her, Juice, and Half Sack walked in. "Juice, just lay her down on the bed."

"Okay." he nodded, laying Danielle in the middle of the bed, covering her with a blanket.

Stefani went into Danielle's backpack and pulled out another blanket. "Here." she threw it at Juice. "Cover her face with this, or she won't sleep through the night." she paused. "Just one side of her cheek and she'll be fine."

"Her blankie?"

"Yep." Stefani nodded. "She's had it, ever since she was born, and she feels safe with it, so whatever works."

"What's going on in here?" they heard at the door and turned around. "This room is supposed to be locked."

"Holly." Juice started. "This is..."

She put her hand up, cutting him off as she glared at the strange woman with suitcases around her. "Who are you?" she asked, as Chibs and Kozik walked in. "And what are you doing in this house?"

Stefani chuckled, putting her hair in a pony tail. "Well, first of all." she crossed her arms over her chest. "This house is actually _mine_, and second... I don't give a shit who you are, you ain't gonna be coming into _my_ room, like you own it."

"Stef." Kozik groaned. "Don't."

Stefani scoffed. "Don't tell me to don't."

"What the hell is going on, in here!"

"Happy." Stefani walked up to him. "How are you?"

"Hey, Stef." he gave her a hug. "When'd you get here?"

"Not too long ago." she backed up to look at him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm a'ight." he waved his hand.

"Wait a minute." Holly started. "You're Stefani? Sofia's sister?"

Stefani, Happy, Chibs, and Juice looked at her incredulously, then Stefani made the same face at Kozik. "Wow... really?"

"Come on." he groaned, grabbing Holly's arm. "I'm taking you home."

"Fine." she stomped out of the room, like a five year old.

Stefani laughed, making Kozik groan, then he went out of the room, after Holly did. "So." Stefani started, taking her laptop out of the case. "Kozik went from me... to that?"

Happy shook his head as Chibs and Juice laughed. "I know, right?" Juice sat down on the edge of the bed. "She's as dumb as a box of rocks."

"Yeah." Stefani nodded. "I got that vibe off of her."

Happy rubbed his head. "Everything that comes out of her mouth, you just want to strangle the bitch."

"I bet." Stefani laughed. "She's not his Old Lady, is she?"

"She wants to." Chibs shrugged.

"But he won't." Happy shook his head.

"Because... we all know that the only Old Lady, he'll ever have, no matter what women go in and out of his life, is you."

Stefani stared at Juice for a few seconds, then shook her head. "No, that's ancient history and we've been over for a long time, which means, I'm no longer his Old Lady." she waved her hand. "That ship has sailed."

"It's only been five or so years, Love." Chibs shook his head. "It hasn't even been a decade yet."

"Well, guys... either way, we both moved on and that's it." she picked up her laptop, then walked to the door. "I need a beer, I think I deserve one."

"I second that!" Chibs cheered, following behind her, as well as Happy, Half Sack, and Juice.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Holly asked, getting off of Kozik's bike. "Huh?"

"It was nothing, just let it go."

"She was being rude to me, Kozik, and all you could tell her was don't?" Holly had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm your woman and you're supposed to defend me, no matter who it is."

Kozik got off his bike and gave her a hug. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Yes." she nodded against his chest. "And tell her, she can't talk to me like that, I'm your Old Lady."

"Whoa, hey, now." Kozik backed up to look at Holly. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Come on, Kozik, I'll make a great Old Lady... if you let me." she gave him a hug and heavily sighed. "I know you won't say it back, but I love you, and I want to be your Old Lady." Kozik closed his eyes, slightly shaking his head, with only one person on his mind: Stefani.

* * *

"So." Stefani started, looking through her emails. "What exactly was this intervention for?"

"You should hear it from Jax."

"No, Juice, you're here now, so tell me."

"Alright." he took a deep breath. "Sofia was hooked on crank and heroin." Stefani looked up at Juice with her eyes wide. "About three months back, she met this girl at this doughnut shop in Lodi, and they'd be hanging out over at the Hairy Dog. The more those two hung out, the more Sofia got hooked."

"And we wanted to help her... I wanted to help her." Happy added. "But she didn't want it."

"Last time I talked to her." Stefani started to think. "Maybe two and a half weeks ago and to me, she seemed a little off, but I didn't think nothing of it." she groaned. "She told me that you." she looked at Happy. "And her got into a fight and she wanted me to come visit for the weekend, but I couldn't because I had to work. Maybe I should of and she'd probably still be alive."

"No, Love." Chibs shook his head. "You can't blame yourself, you couldn't have known."

"Yeah, but it could of made somewhat of a difference." she shut her laptop and sighed. "I need some sleep." she looked between the four guys. "Any of you staying?"

"Yeah." Happy nodded. "I'll be in Sofia's room."

"And." Juice raised his hand. "I'll be on the couch."

"I gotta get back to the clubhouse." Half Sack added.

Happy, Juice, Half Sack, and Stefani looked over at Chibs, who was looking inside his beer bottle, then he felt like he was being watched. "What?" he said, innocently.

Stefani chuckled. "Are you staying, or?"

"Oh." he stood up. "Gotta get back to the clubhouse, Cassie's waiting for me." he gave Stefani a kiss on her forehead. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, bye Chibs... Sack." she waved.

"Bye." both of them said, then walked out.

A few minutes later, she got up. "Good night, guys... see you in the am."

"Good night." both of them said, as she walked into her room. She crawled into her bed, next to Danielle and went to sleep, thinking about Kozik, when she knew she shouldn't be.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wanna say a BIG THANKS to Katie for helping me out with some of this! Thanks so much! You effin' rock! And I love you! Okay, peeps... enjoy!

* * *

...Chapter 3...

The next morning, Danielle rode with Juice on his bike, while Stefani rode with Happy to the clubhouse. Stefani thought Danielle would be scared to ride, since she's never done it before, but she loved it, giggling the whole way there, until Juice parked his bike with the rest of them.

"Mommy, that was fun."

"I'm glad you thought so." Stefani laughed.

"Uncle Juice, can you take me on your bike again?"

"Maybe, a little bit later." he said, helping her to her feet.

"Yay!" she cheered.

Stefani laughed, then grabbed Danielle's hand, walking towards the clubhouse. "Come on, Baby Girl... there's lots of people to see."

"Step-on-me!" Tig yelled, as soon as Stefani walked through the door. "Welcome home." he gave her a hug. "Sorry about your sister." he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, Tiggy." she let go and both of them looked down at Danielle. "Tig, you remember Dani."

"Of course I do." he smiled. "How are you, Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Tig."

"How's preschool?"

"It's okay, but Jennifer, this girl in my class, took my best friend Sarah, away from me."

"Uh-huh." Tig nodded. "So what'd you do?"

"I kissed her boyfriend Dylan."

"Whoa, whoa... Danielle Delaney! You kissed Jennifer's boyfriend." she paused. "Wait, you shouldn't be kissing on anyone."

"Mommy." she put her hands on her hips. "She did steal my best friend."

"Dani, you're only four, you're too young to be kissing boys."

"But Mommy... Dylan also did my homework."

"Oh, boy." Stefani pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head, as Tig was laughing his ass off. "Dani, we'll deal with this, when we get home."

"Okay, Mommy." Danielle shrugged.

A few minutes later, Stefani's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Where's Dani?"

"Well, hello to you too, Asshole."

"I didn't call to talk to you, I called to talk to her."

Stefani looked over at Danielle, who was shaking her head. "Um, Michael, she's busy... hanging out with her uncles."

"Let me talk to her."

"Uh, no... you can talk to her later." Stefani said, shaking her head, then hung up on him. She leaned up against the pool table and before she could ask Danielle why she didn't want to talk on the phone, the door swung open, and Kozik walked in and made a bee line to her. "Here we go." she muttered to herself.

"We need to talk."

Stefani rolled her eyes, then looked over at Half Sack. "Keep an eye on Dani."

"You got it." he nodded.

Kozik gave Stefani a funny look. "Danielle's here?"

"Uh, yeah." she gave him a 'duh' look. "You think I was gonna leave her?" she scoffed, walking away. "Boy, please."

"No, this way." Kozik pulled her, in the other direction, and pulled her into one of the rooms. Stefani leaned up against the dresser, crossing her arms over her chest, as Kozik shut and locked the door.

"Keeping me hostage in here or something?" Kozik just glared at her, then she chuckled. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"Alright... you need to tone it down a little with Holly. She didn't do anything to you." Stefani started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You brought me in here to tell me that?" Stefani shook her head. "You got some nerve... first of all, it's my damn house."

"I don't care if it is your house, you didn't have to be rude to her."

"She started it, walking into my room, in my house... with attitude." Stefani scoffed. "It's not like she's your Old Lady."

"And what if she was?"

"That'd never happen." she shook her head.

Kozik got closer to Stefani and rested his hands on the dresser, trapping her in between his arms, with his lips dangerously close to hers. "What if I took Holly to Happy right now and put a crow on her."

"Koz... you and I both know, as well as everyone else in the club, that it's never going to happen."

"You sure about that?" she slowly nodded, and Kozik smirked. "I bet that'd make you extremely jealous, wouldn't it?"

Stefani opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. She could feel Kozik's hot, minty breath, and before he could respond, Stefani planted her lips onto his. At first, Kozik was about to pull away, but he just couldn't. He lifted her up by her butt and moved over to the door, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Then Kozik moved again and pressed her back against the dresser, the knobs pressing into her back. She couldn't care less though. All she could think about was how Kozik's hands traveled all over her body, leaving not one inch of her skin untouched. She burned with a need a desire so strong that it left her with goose bumps.

She moaned as his lips nipped and sucked, his tongue cooling off the skin with short licks that left her wanting more attention with that tongue in other places of her body. "Gods, you're beautiful." he whispered before he claimed her lips with his once again. The kiss was hot and desperate. It poured the need from each of them together and mixed creating a strange exotic flavor each craved.

His hands worked on tugging the shirt over her head, her hands working on pushing his off. He ground against her making her moan in pleasure. Their pants and underwear were quickly disposed of, neither one taking much stock of where their clothes landed. Their bodies joined as one as the need and desperation for each other grew, creating a musky, sweaty scent in the room. Once they were both tired and spent Koz helped Stefani to the floor, searching the room for their missing clothing.

Once Stefani grabbed all of her clothes, she went into the bathroom. "Shit." she groaned, resting her head on the door. "That shouldn't have happened." she quickly got dressed, then walked out, and saw Kozik with his clothes on, leaning up against the dresser, with a smirk on his face. "What?" she asked, putting her shoes on.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Fuck you."

"Already did, Baby."

Stefani rolled her eyes. "This." she pointed between them. "Never happened."

"Whatever you say, Princess." he licked his lips.

"You're such an asshole." she shook her head and walked out the door, shutting it behind her._ "1...2...3."_ she counted in her head, before walking out to the main part of the clubhouse. She saw Katie, Crystal, and Cassie sitting on the couches, talking to each other, so she walked up, and cleared her throat. "Hey."

"Stefie!" Katie jumped up and gave her a hug. "There you are."

"Yeah... here I am."

"Where were you?" Katie asked, letting go. Before Stefani could answer, Kozik came out walking out, with a smirk plastered on his face, then Katie laughed shaking her head. "Never mind, I think I have an idea." Stefani shot her a look that made her laugh even more.

"What's so funny?" both Crystal and Cassie asked.

"Oh, nothing." Stefani gave them both a hug.

"Wow." Cassie let go first. "Dani is getting so big."

"Yeah." Crystal nodded. "And, to me, she looks like you know who."

All four of them darted their eyes over to the pool table where Kozik, who was staring intently at Danielle, playing with Half Sack and Juice. Suddenly, the door opened, then Cassie, Crystal, and Katie groaned. Stefani looked and saw Holly walking in and quickly looked away, trying not to laugh as Holly walked up to Kozik.

As Stefani looked back, she saw Kozik kissing all over Holly, and frowned. "Dani." she went up to her. "Let's go outside for a minute... I'm not in the mood for you to witness these two monkey's going at it." Holly glared at her as Kozik frowned, then Stefani just laughed. "Come on, Girly."

"Okay." Danielle put the pool stick down, then went up to Juice. "You owe me a rematch, Uncle Juice."

"You got it, Daniella-Ella."

She giggled, then walked outside. "What are we doing out here, Mommy?"

"We still have a few people to see." Stefani smiled, then both of them walked over to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

...Chapter 4...

As they walked in, both of them saw Gemma looking down at some papers. "Auntie Gemma!" Danielle yelled, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Baby Girl... you're getting so big."

Danielle let go and put up four fingers. "I'm this many."

"Yes, you are." Gemma smiled, then looked up at Stefani. "How you doing, Baby?"

"I'm alright." she sighed.

Gemma stared at her for a few seconds, then raised her eyebrow. "You're glowing."

"No, I'm not."

"Uh-huh." Gemma smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Please tell me, it wasn't with Kozik." Stefani looked away and Gemma shook her head. "You need to be careful, Stef... you do remember what happened between the two of you."

"Yes, I remember." she sighed. "It was a one time thing and it's never gonna happen again."

"That's what they all say and when they get a taste of something they like." Gemma scoffed. "Well, let's just say, I don't think Holly's gonna be sticking around for long, which will be great for all of us, because nobody likes her. Everyone tolerates her... because of Kozik."

"Isn't Kozik supposed to be with the Tacoma charter?"

"Yeah, but he transfered, a few years ago."

Stefani shook her head, then Danielle gasped, running to the door. "Uncle Clay!"

"Hey!" he picked her up." How are you, Pumpkin?"

"I'm fine." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But guess what, Uncle Clay?"

"What?"

"Mommy's glowing."

"Glowing?" he asked, confused, then looked at Stefani, who was ten shades of red, while Gemma was laughing out loud.

"It's... it's." Stefani shook her head. "Just forget it."

"Alright, then." Clay shrugged, then turned her attention back to Danielle. "Christmas is coming up, so what would you like?"

"Let me think." she tapped her finger to her chin. "I want... I want some Hot Wheels, an iPod, a girl puppy named Harley and a goldfish named Spike, and Easy-Bake Oven, coloring books, a new doll, Candyland, blue shoes- like Mommy's, games for my PSP." Danielle paused, looking at Clay with a sad face. "There's one more thing I want, Uncle Clay."

"What is it, Pumpkin? You can have anything you want."

"Okay." she nodded. "Can I have a new daddy? Mine is mean to me."

Gemma's eyes widened, as Stefani went up to Danielle. "Baby, what are you talking about?"

"After Daddy picked me up from preschool... two days ago, he yelled at me for dropping his phone in the toilet. It was an accident, Mommy, I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, but did Daddy do anything else, besides yell at you?" she nodded. "Okay, what'd he do?"

"I can't tell you, Daddy told me not to."

"Dani, it's fine, you won't get into trouble... Mommy won't let Daddy do anything to you."

"That's right." Clay nodded. "Because he'll have to get through me first."

Danielle sighed, then lifted up her shirt. Clay, Gemma, and Stefani's eyes widened, seeing purple and blue bruises on the middle of her back. Both Gemma and Stefani gasped, as Clay's blood was boiling, then Danielle looked at Stefani with pleading eyes. "I don't want him... to be my daddy anymore."

Clay gave Danielle a kiss on the cheek, then put her down to her feet. "I'll be right back."

Danielle cried, hugging Stefani's leg. "It's okay, Baby Girl... is that why you don't want to talk to him?" she nodded, then Stefani lightly rubbed her back. "He's not going to hurt you no more... me and everyone else here won't let him."

"Mommy's right." Gemma nodded. "He's not gonna hurt you."

...

After Clay walked into the clubhouse with a scowl, Stefani walked in moments later, wanting to talk to Cassie, Crystal, and Katie, then Clay looked around at all the guys. "Church... NOW!" he yelled and walked into the chapel.

Kozik was about to walk in there, but Holly grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" he asked, turning around.

"You're supposed to be spending time with me."

"I can't right now... there's club business going on, it's important."

"So am I, Kozik, and I'm definitely more important than this damn club."

Stefani's head snapped up and before Kozik could respond, Stefani grabbed Holly by the throat, slamming her against the wall, in an instant, which got everybody's attention. "You listen here... there's a thing or two, you should know about this _damn club_." she mocked her. "One- you are not worthy enough to be important, because regardless who you are or who you're fucking, the club will always come first, and to these guys, pussy is replaceable. And two- I've been around you, like, two times and I can already tell that, you don't belong here and you definitely don't have what it takes to be an Old Lady, because you're a whiny little bitch... so you better check yourself and you better respect the club, you got it?"

"Y-yeah." Holly quickly nodded, scared shitless.

Stefani smirked, letting go of her neck. "Good." suddenly Holly ran out of the clubhouse, crying, then everyone clapped, cheering Stefani on, but all she saw was Kozik giving her the death glare or so she thought. "What?" she asked, innocently, then Kozik got into her face. "You better get out of my personal bubble or I'll punch you in the eye."

Before he could open his mouth, Clay came out with scowl. "Are all you guys deaf? I said... CHURCH, NOW!" he turned around to walk back in. "And get Jax!"

As the guys were walking in, Kozik turned his attention back to Stefani and just stared at her. "Jesus! If you got something to say, then just fucking say it, but I will not apologize to her." she crossed her arms over her chest. "You better get in there." she nodded, towards the chapel. "You got club business and Clay is beyond pissed, as am I, and it's really imoportant."

Kozik stared at her for a couple more seconds, then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "For what you did, just now... I'll be dealing with you later."

Stefani could tell by the look on his face and the tone in his voice, what he really wanted, then she shook her head. "It's not happening."

"Yeah, we'll see... remember? You can't resist me?"

"Oh, I can and I will."

"Riiiiiight." he smirked. "You just wait, Princess." then he went into the chapel with the rest of the guys.

"That." Katie went up to Stefani. "Was fucking awesome!"

"Hell yeah!" Crystal and Cassie agreed.

"Not that anyone cares, because finally, someone put that bitch in her place, but." Crystal paused. "You looked like you were gonna kill her."

"Yeah, that thought had crossed my mind, I'm not gonna lie." Stefani sighed. "She just said the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"You were fine a little while ago." Cassie pointed out.

"That's right, I was in a good mood... a really good mood, up until Clay asked Dani what she wanted for Christmas."

"What'd she want?" Crystal asked.

"Of course, she wanted a puppy, doll, toys... but she also asked for a new daddy."

"Whoa." Katie blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and she said that her daddy is mean to her."

"Mean to her how?" Cassie asked, leaning up against the couch.

"At first she was scared to tell us, but we assured her that she wouldn't get in trouble... and that's when she lifted up her shirt. On her back were bruises, possibly from a belt." the three girls gasped as Stefani continued. "And the reason Michael hit her, was because, she accidentally dropped his cell phone in the toilet." Stefani paused. "Now, I can see why she don't want to talk to him."

"What a bastard!" Katie yelled.

"Oooh." Stefani shook her head. "He fucked with the wrong little girl and I'm sure that's why Clay called church."

Jax walked into the clubhouse, a few minutes later. He gave Crystal a kiss, then gave Stefani a hug. "Welcome home... sorry about Sofia."

"Yeah." she let go. "Thanks."

Jax gave her a funny look. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you'll find out in the chapel... they're all waiting for you."

"O...kay." he nodded, then walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." Crystal started. "Did you ever find out who Dani's father is?"

Stefani heavily sighed, leaning up against the pool table. "No, I haven't and I haven't been in contact with the other guy, since I left Charming. He's in the Navy and he could be anywhere." she paused. "But the more I look at Dani, the more I see Kozik."

"Do a DNA test." Cassie suggested.

"Yeah." Stefani nodded. "I might have to do that, because I wanna know."

"What are you gonna do when Kozik is her father?"

"Now, that, Cass... I really don't know, we'll have to wait and see what happens." minutes later, Stefani's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Gemma... I'm taking Dani out for some ice cream."

"Okay, that's fine, but make sure there's no nuts... she's allergic."

"I'll make sure." Gemma paused. "She was just feeling down and I wanted to make her feel better."

"Yeah, ice cream will do it, thank you."

"No problem, Baby... we'll be back later."

"Alright, bye." Stefani told her, then hung up her phone. "Dani's upset, so Gemma's taking her out for some ice cream."

"Poor girl." Katie shook her head. "If Michael ever shows his face here... it's his funeral."

"I agree." Crystal nodded. "All of us, against him."

The door opened a little and Half Sack's head popped out. "Stef?"

"Yeah?"

"Clay wants you in here."

"Okay." she nodded. "I'll be back, Ladies." then she walked inside and Half Sack shut the door, and sat back down. "You wanted to see me?" she asked, seeing all the guys looking pissed off, especially Kozik.

"Yes." Clay nodded. "We put it to a vote and we decided... you lure Michael to Charming, so he can be dealt with, because that son of a bitch isn't getting away with what he did."

"Yeah." Kozik nodded. "He's fucking dead."

Stefani thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Okay, when do you want me to get him over here?"

"After Sofia's funeral."

"Done." she nodded, then looked away.

"Stef, he has to pay for what he did to Dani... he's not getting away with this."

"Okay, Clay, I understand." she said, walking out the door.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Katie... everything is fine. I, uh, have to go visit Uncle Otto and Aunt Luann." she headed towards the door. "I'll be back later." then she walked outside and suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Shit." she muttered. "I have no vehicle."

Seconds later, Kozik went up to her. "Where you going?"

"I was going to go visit Aunt Luann and possibly Uncle Otto."

"Where's Dani?"

"With Gemma getting some ice cream."

"Okay." he nodded. "Let me take you."

Stefani frowned. "Really?" he wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh a little. "Fine, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." he nodded, then both of them walked to his bike, got on, and Kozik rode off.


	5. Chapter 5

...Chapter 5...

"Nervous?" Kozik asked, putting his hand on Stefani's leg.

"Kinda." she nodded. "I haven't seen Uncle Otto in a long time and I really don't know how he'll react, when I tell him about Sofia... and she was his favorite niece." she looked over at Kozik and smiled, resting her hand on top of his. "Thanks for bringing me."

"You're welcome, Babe."

"I really thought you'd go chasing after Holly, since I made her cry and everything."

"Nah, I'm letting her cool off, besides, you're right... she doesn't have what it takes to be an Old Lady, that's why I haven't asked her to be." he paused. "But it's different with you."

"Kozik, I was born into this life and I know what to do and what not to do, so I think I know a little bit more than Holly ever would."

"Well, then can you show her how to act and how to be?"

Stefani looked at him incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Kozik laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, I'm kidding."

"Ooh, Kozik... you're _this _close to getting stabbed in the eye with my keys, or even one of the pens in the bottom of my purse with no ink, either way, you're getting stabbed for even suggesting stupid shit like that." he kept laughing, then both of them heard a buzzing noise. Stefani looked up and saw Otto with a guard, through the little glass window on the door, and shoved Kozik away. "Get off me."

The guard walked Otto through the door first and he sat down. "Hey, Stef." he held out his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." she grabbed it and lightly squeezed.

"Kozik." he nodded.

"How's it going, Man."

Otto laughed, letting go. "It's going." he looked over at Stefani. "How's Danielle?"

"She's good... and in preschool, not to mention, she's a bit boy-crazy."

Otto laughed. "Just like her mama."

"Hey! I wasn't _that_ bad."

"Riiiiight." Otto chuckled. "How's Sofia?" Kozik looked down, as Stefani looked away. "How. Is. Sofia?" he asked, again.

"She, um." Stefani slowly looked back at Otto. "She... died of an overdose, the other night."

"She... she died?"

"Yeah, Juice told me that Sofia was hooked on crank and heroin."

Otto put his head down to cover his tears. "Go, Stef... just leave."

"Uh, okay." she stood up, as did Kozik. "I know she was your favorite and everything, but shit, I'm fucking sorry. I'm sorry, you lost your pride and joy, not giving a damn how all of this makes me feel, she was _my_ sister afterall, but I'm used to it, right? Getting pushed to the side." Stefani chuckled a little, slightly shaking her head. "Wow, Sofia's dead, not even buried yet and I still get the short end of the stick... yeah, love you too, Otto." she glared at him for a few more seconds, then ran out.

"Um... see you later, Otto." Kozik nodded, then walked out. He found Stefani leaning on his bike, staring at the ground. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. "You okay?"

"I'll be okay, once I hit something."

"What do you wanna hit?"

"Is Holly around?" she chuckled.

"Stef." Kozik groaned. "Otto was upset, people deal with death in different ways."

"I guess you're right." she nodded against his chest. "But that doesn't change the fact that I still wanna hit something."

"I'll tell you what." he backed up to look at her. "I'll take you to my place and you can take out all your anger on my punching bag."

"Okay, as long as _you_ are the punching bag... I still wanna hit you for that comment, you made earlier."

Kozik laughed, holding onto her hips. "Fine, you and I can go a couple rounds... I'll even go easy on 'ya."

"Well." she shook her head. "Don't. I'm a big girl and I can take it, besides, I pushed out a seven pound baby, which felt like a watermelon through a key hole out of my va jay-jay, with no drugs." she smirked. "So yeah, I know how to handle pain." seconds later, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and saw _"Michael"_ flashing on the screen, then groaned, pressing the talk button. "What do you want, Michael?"

"I want to talk to Dani."

"I'm not with her right now." she looked up, seeing Kozik pissed off. "So, you can talk to her later." Kozik was about to open his mouth to say something, but Stefani put her finger to his lips, and shook her head.

"Fine." Michael groaned. "I'll call back." he hung up on her, then Stefani put her phone in her pocket.

"He's fucking dead, Stef!" Kozik yelled. "I swear to God, if he comes anywhere near Dani or touches one more hair on her head... I'm gonna kill him." Stefani saw the seriousness in his voice and face, then nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot..."

"Is Dani my daughter?"

"I don't know, it could either be you or that Navy guy that I was hanging out with."

"Is there any possibility that she could be mine?"

"Yeah, like, a seventy-thirty chance, but we wouldn't know for sure, unless you did a DNA test."

"That's fine." he nodded. "Let's do it. I want to know, once and for all, if she's my daughter or not."

"Wait." Stefani crossed her arms over her chest. "We need to talk about this for a second... and if she is yours, then what?"

"I'll be a man and take care of her."

"How? I live in Texas."

"Well, you're not going back... both of you can stay here, in Charming."

"Whoa." she held up her hand. "I know you of all people isn't telling me what to do."

"Oh, yeah, you're right." he nodded. "Last time I did, you slept with that Navy guy."

"No, no, no... don't put our break up on me. You started it, but sleeping with that crow-eater whore from Oregon, which led me to sleep with that Navy guy."

"Stef." he heavily sighed. "You know damn well, what happens on a run, stays on a run."

"No shit, Kozik! You don't have to preach that bullshit to me, but it's a different story, when that 'run' comes to Charming, bragging to me about how good my man was in bed." Stefani fought the tears that were forcing through. "Do you know how that made me feel? Hearing you were with a another woman, besides me? I loved you, Kozik, and I'm fully aware of what happens on runs." she shrugged. "It's what you guys do, which I have came to terms with, like an Old Lady should." she paused. "And like Gemma has said to me before... you love the man, you learn to love the club... okay, I get that, but was it fair to me to hear about it from some random stranger?"

"Stef." Kozik heavily sighed, again. "That happened a long time ago... what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." she shook her head. "I don't want you to say anything." she pulled out her phone and walked away from Kozik a little bit.

"Stef, what are you doing?" he asked, making her glare at him, then she dialed the numbers, and put the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Jax... can you pick me up?"

"Okay, where are you?"

"I'm over in Stockton, visiting Uncle Otto."

"Didn't Kozik go with you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going anywhere with that asshole."

"Shit, Stef." Jax groaned. "I'll be right there."

"Okay, thanks." she said, then hung up her phone, still glaring at Kozik. "I don't need you, so you can leave."

"You really want me to go?"

"Yes and maybe you can teach your bitch how to fight... shit, give me some kind of challenge."

Kozik frowned, shaking his head, then he got on his bike. "No, Stef, you're the bitch." and with that Kozik took off, leaving Stefani alone in front of the prison gates. It stung her more than she thought it would. Of course, she didn't want him to leave, but now, there was nothing she could do, instead, she sighed as she sat down on the curb, and waited for Jax to come pick her up.


	6. Chapter 6

...Chapter 6...

"Auntie Gemma?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Can you talk to Mommy about something?"

"Sure." she put her newspaper down. "What is it?"

"I want to live here, not in Texas." Danielle shook her head. "I don't like it over there, except for my favorite football team, but that's it."

Gemma chuckled. "The Cowboys, huh?"

"Yeah... Daddy took me to a few games, but he always got us thrown out, for being loud, and drinking the adult juice."

"Adult juice? You mean, beer?"

"Yeah." Danielle sighed. "Can you please talk to Mommy about us staying here?"

Gemma smiled. "Of course, Baby... let me see what I can do, but if she doesn't listen to me, I'll have Uncle Jax talk to her, okay?"

"Okay." Danielle nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome... and if you stay, and when Christmas gets closer, you can help decorate the Christmas tree, wrap presents, and help me bake cookies for Santa."

"Can I, Auntie Gemma, can I?"

"Sure... just let me talk to your Mommy."

"Yay!" Danielle cheered, making Gemma smile.

* * *

After Jax picked up Stefani from the prison, she had him take her to a car rental place. After an hour, Jax was getting impatient, waiting for the paperwork to go through. "So, why exactly did I bring you here?"

"Because Jax... I don't want to depend on you guys to take me anywhere."

"We don't mind giving you a ride to where ever you wanna go."

"I know, but I just feel comfortable driving myself."

Jax crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, Crys told me what you did to Holly."

"Well, what do you expect? Dani showed me what Michael did to her, then hearing that shit she said? I wasn't about to let her talk shit about the club like that."

"Okay." Jax put his hands up. "I get it, she don't belong in our world."

"That's what I'm saying."

Jax nodded. "So, why didn't you want to go with Kozik?"

"We got into a fight." she heavily sighed. "I finally got to tell him about how I felt when we broke up, because we never talked about it. We just broke up, had goodbye sex, and I moved to Texas... and that was that."

Jax took out a cigarette and lit it. "Do you love 'em?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Him?"

"I'm really, really trying not to, but seeing him again, it's a little hard to ignore these feelings bubbling to the surface at full speed." she sighed. "And I know, I haven't even been here a full day, but shit, I can't help the way I still feel about him."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"I can't." she shook her head. "He's pissed at me right now."

"Okay, hang on a second." Jax smirked, taking out his cell phone, pressing buttons.

"What... what are you doing?"

"Just hold on and trust me."

"Oh, great." she rolled her eyes. "I could only imagine what you're texting." a minute later, Jax's phone rang with a text message, then he opened it up, and read it. "What?" she asked. "What is it?" Jax laughed, snapping his phone shut, then looked at Stefani with a cheesy grin, making her frown. "What'd you do, Jackson?" she smacked his arm.

"Oh, nothing... I sent Kozik a text, telling him that Clay wants him to go up to the cabin, alone, to discuss the Michael situation." he paused. "So, he sent me a text back, that he'd be there all by himself around eight-ish."

Stefani smacked his arm again. "Jax! That's not _nothing_." she smacked his other arm. "Why'd you do that?"

"Hey." he put his hands up in defeat. "I'm helping you out, all you gotta do, is be there when he shows up."

"What about Dani?"

"Crys and I will watch her for the night, she'll be fine... don't worry."

"Jax." she groaned, shaking her head. "This better work."

"Relax, it will." he looked at the time on his phone. "You got, t minus - five hours to do whatever you have to do, and drive up to the cabin."

"I hate your face, Jackson Teller."

He laughed, giving her a hug. "No, you don't." he let her go. "You know you love me."

"Pfft... says you." she heavily sighed. "Alright, fine, I'll go up to the cabin."

A few minutes later, a guy walked up to Stefani and Jax. "Here's your paperwork, Miss Delaney, and the keys to that Dodge Charger." he pointed across the lot. "The silver one."

"Okay." she nodded. "Thanks."

After the guy walked away, her and Jax walked up to the car. "It's nice." Jax nodded. "Now, remember... eight o'clock at the cabin."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she waved her arm, getting into the car. "Eight o'clock, got it. Bye, Jax."

"Bye, Stef."

She shut the car door, turned on the engine, and rolled down the window. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he smiled, then Stefani drove off. "Jesus! Those two needs lots and lots of therapy." he muttered, getting on his bike, then he rode off.

* * *

The first place Stefani went to, after she rented the car, she pulled up to Luann's house, and parked in the front. She got out and walked up to the door. _"1...2...3."_ she counted in her head, before knocking. A minute later, the door opened. "Hey, Aunt Luann."

"Stef!" she gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." Sefani nodded, then let go.

"Come in." Luann opened the door a little more, to let her in, then both of them sat down on the couch. "When'd you get in?"

"Last night, Chibs took me straight to my place, since it was late, and Dani was asleep."

"Oh, Danielle's here?"

"Yep." Stefani nodded. "With Gemma."

"And how is she?"

"She's okay... and happy to be around her uncles."

"That's good."

"Aunt Luann." Stefani looked down. "We need to talk about Sofia's funeral, not today, but maybe in the next few days."

"Okay, that would be good."

"I, uh." Stefani looked back up. "Went to go visit Uncle Otto today, so he knows."

"How'd he take it?"

"Well, he wanted me to leave, so I did."

Luann rested her hand on top of Stefani's leg. "I'm sorry, Babe."

"It's okay... he was upset, so I understand." she took a deep breath. "So, how have you been?"

"Just working at the studio."

"That's cool, keeping yourself busy." Stefani nodded and stayed at Luann's for over two hours. After she left, she went to the mall to pick up some things, and went straight to the cabin, to get everything ready.

* * *

Jax walked into his house with Danielle trailing behind him, and he put his keys in the bowl on the intable. "So." Danielle looked around. "What can I do?"

"Well." he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, looking through the channels. "You can watch cartoons."

"Okay." she nodded, sitting on the couch.

Jax set the remote on the coffee table. "Alright, there's SpongeBob... I'll be in the kitchen, making you something to eat." he started walking away. "Crys should be here soon." Danielle nodded, with a sigh, then curled up to the corner of the couch, and watched TV.

...

"I don't understand." Crystal shook her head, walking up to the door. "He leaves with Stef, then comes back to the clubhouse with that stupid skank."

Katie laughed. "But when Stef slammed her against the wall, that was epic!"

"Yeah." Tig nodded. "The bitch deserved it." Crystal and Katie laughed out loud, as they walked into the house.

"Uncle Tig!" Danielle ran up and hugged his leg.

"Hey, Dani." he looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching cartoons." she shrugged, then sat back down on the couch.

Jax walked out of the kitchen and gave Crystal a hug. "Dani's staying the night."

"That's cool, but where's Stef?"

"Is she gonna be staying too?" Katie asked.

"Nope." Jax shook his head, then looked over at the time on the wall clock. "She's gonna be a little _busy_ for a while, so I told her that Dani could stay here."

"Busy doing what?" Tig looked confused.

Jax shook his head and chuckled a little. "Stef is up at the cabin, right now, waiting for Kozik to get there."

"How'd you get him to do that?" Crystal asked. "He brought Holly back over to the clubhouse earlier."

"It don't matter... but I told him that Clay wanted to talk to him, alone, about the Michael situation, so he's on his way over, right now."

"Alright then." Crystal sat down next to Danielle. "What are you watching, Sweetie?"

"SpongeBob... do you and Aunt Katie wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure." Crystal nodded. "Of course we will."

Katie sat down on the other side of her. "We'll watch whatever you wanna watch."


	7. Chapter 7

...Chapter 7...

Kozik pulled up to the cabin, a little after eight, and shut off his bike. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking about the fight between him and Stefani. "I'm fucking done with her." he muttered, slightly shaking his head, then took out his phone to dial a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Baby... what are you doing?"

"Just hanging out at my house. My mother left a little while ago, so we got the house all to ourselves."

"That's fine, Holly." Kozik chuckled. "Let me handle this club business, then I'll come right over."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye, Holls." he told her, then hung up. He sighed getting off his bike and walked up to the door. _"This better be quick."_ he thought to himself, going into the cabin. Kozik raised his eyebrow, seeing a bunch of candles lit all over the place. "Uh, Clay?" he shut the door and locked it. "Clay?"

"He's not here." Stefani said, walking out of the hallway, wearing black sheer lingerie with matching panties, and her hair was up in pig-tails, Kozik's favorite. His jaw dropped to the ground as she got closer to him. "And it was actually Jax who set all of this up, not Clay."

"W-why?"

"I told him how I felt about you, and even though I haven't been here for a full day yet, I can't help it, so he convinced me to meet you here."

"So, uh, how do you feel about me?"

Stefani looked at him incredulously, now standing in front of him. "Do you see what I'm wearing? With the cabin full of candles and you really gotta ask? I mean, I did all of this for you, because for some unknown reason, seeing you, and being around you.." she heavily sighed. "I still... I still love you." she waved her hand. "Just... just forget it, all of this was a mistake."

"Stef." he breathed out, taken aback, then before Stefani walked away, he grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him.

"Koz..." she started, but got cut off by his lips, backing her into the wall. She hit hard against it, but she didn't care, then Stefani wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her wet center against his obvious arousal.

Kozik groaned and pulled her body away from the wall and pulled her body to the floor on top of his. Stefani let her pig tails fall to the side as she bent in half to kiss him. Kozik pulled the sheer black lingerie straight off her body as he grabbed her full, perky breasts in his hands.

Stefani ran her hands up under Kozik's shirt, her nails slightly scraping his skin. He leaned forward and watched as she pushed his cut off his shoulders before pulling his t-shirt up over his head. Kozik rolled them over and pulled her black panties down her slender legs as her hands deftly worked on his pants.

She pulled both his jeans and boxers down and watched as he kicked them off. They locked eyes as the fire crackled next to them. Kozik slipped himself inside her, filling her up. Stefani groaned as they quickly found a pace, both falling over the edge quicker than either wanted. Neither wanted this to end.

* * *

Stefani opened her eyes and was laying in Kozik's arms. She loved the feeling and she missed it, because no matter what, she always felt safe with him. She listened to him sleep and listened to the wood pop in the fireplace. "Hey." Kozik whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Good." he said, then kissed her shoulder blade, and went to lick it. "You ready for round two?"

"Mmhmm." as she was about to roll on her back, her cell phone rang. "Shit." she groaned. "I gotta get that."

"Alright." he nodded, resting his head on her chest. "Make it quick." he mumbled.

"I'll try." she said, reaching for her phone, then pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Stef, it's Jax."

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Listen... you and Kozik needs to get to Charming, now."

"Why?"

"Dani's been kidnapped."

Stefani's eyes widened as she sprang up, pushing Kozik off of her. "SHE WHAT!" she yelled, startling him. "How, Jax? How the fuck did that happen?"

"Dani was asleep in the guest room and when Crystal went to check on her, the window was wide open, and Dani was gone."

"I can't fucking believe you, Jax." tears were falling down her cheeks. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed, then tossed her phone on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

Stefani looked at him with a mean glare. "This... what we're doing, it's all wrong, and it was a big fucking mistake, because now, Dani's gone."

"Gone?" Kozik looked confused. "Gone where?"

"She was kidnapped out of Jax's guest room and the window was wide open."

"Okay." he nodded. "Get dressed and we'll go over to Jax's."

Stefani thought it was strange that he wasn't showing any emotion towards what was going on. She stared at him for a few seconds, then got up, and went into the bathroom to get her clothes back on. Five minutes later, she came back out, and grabbed her purse. She noticed that Kozik was dressed, but the door, with his hand resting on the knob, and all the candles were blown out.

"You ready?" she asked, to make sure.

"Yeah." he sighed. "And Stef, we'll find her." she nodded, then he gave her a kiss, and they walked out the door. "We'll take my bike, so we can get there faster." both of them got on and Kozik rode off.

* * *

Stefani burst through the door, with Kozik behind her. She seen all the guys, girls, and Gemma hanging out in the living room, looking like they were having a good time. Once she spotted Jax, she got into his face. "Where the hell is Dani?" she asked. "And why isn't anyone looking for her?"

"Stef." he sighed. "She's dead... you already know that."

Stefani couldn't believe what he just said. "S-she's what? Jax, please tell me you're joking."

"Okay, okay." he laughed. "It's the only way I can get you here, to the party."

"W-what party?" she was completely hurt and confused.

"Come on, Stef, every year at 1:30am, we celebrate Dani's life, we don't mourn it. Don't you remember? We've been doing it for the past five years."

"No." she shook her head. "No, this can't be happening."

"It's happening, Chicky."

Stefani snapped her head to the right, with her eyes wide. "Sofia? No, you're dead... you died of an overdose."

"That wasn't me, Stef... that was Dani."

"NO!" tears were streaming down Stefani's face. "She's just a little girl, she's only four years old."

"No." Kozik put his hand on her shoulder. "Dani would have been twenty-one, had she of lived."

"Twenty-fucking-one?" she paused. "No, Kozik, she's only four fucking years old."

Jax shook his head. "There she goes again... we'll have to take her back to the hospital."

"What? No... I'm not crazy." she shut her eyes, taking deep breaths. "No, this isn't real, it's just a dream. It's just a dream." once she opened them back up, she saw everyone partying, dancing to some music, and having fun. Suddenly, she saw Danielle sitting on the couch, looking dead-ish/zombie like. "Oh, my God, Dani!"

"No, Mommy." she shook her head. "You failed me."

"I what? How?"

"I know you know, deep down that Kozik is my father, but you never did that DNA test, and Kozik stopped caring about me, so you let Daddy Michael take care of me, and doing that, it caused me to have a horrible childhood, leading me to overdose on heroin and crank." Danielle got a little bit closer. "Wow, Mom, you just made mother of the year."

Stefani stood there, with her jaw dropped, staring at her dead four year old daughter talking to her as if she was an adult. "Dani... I didn't."

Within seconds, Danielle was walking towards her, backing her into the wall. "You failed me, Mommy." Danielle kept saying over and over. "You failed me."

* * *

"No... no, I didn't fail you, Dani." is what Kozik woke up to.

"Babe." he shook her, but got nothing, she was still rolling around a little bit, talking in her sleep.

"No, Dani... I'm sorry." she said, again, then Kozik tried shaking her, but all of a sudden, Stefani let out this loud scream, and sat right up. "No... No!"

Kozik grabbed her arms and shook her. "Stef, you're alright... it's just a dream."

"What?" she looked around and saw that they were in the cabin, next to the fireplace.

"Baby, it was just a dream, I promise... you're safe."

Stefani stared at him for a few seconds, then grabbed her phone, and quickly called Jax.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Jax."

"Stef, do you realize what time it is?"

"I don't care about the time, where's Dani?"

"She's asleep... like most of us are."

"Don't fuck with me right now, can you go check on her, and make sure she's there?"

"I don't need to."

"What? Why not?"

"Because she's sound asleep between Crystal and I."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Stef, I'm looking right at her... she had a bad dream earlier and she came into our room, because she felt safe with her Uncle Jax." she let out a breath of relief. "What's the matter with you?"

"I just... I just had a bad dream too, that something happened to Dani." she took a deep breath. "If you say, she's okay, then I believe you. Sorry for calling so late... or so early."

"Yeah." he chuckled.

"Bye, Jax." she told him, then hung up her phone, and fell over into Kozik's arms.

"What was your dream about?" he asked, looking down at her.

Stefani took a deep breath, laying on her back, looking up at him. "Apparently, I failed Dani with not doing the DNA test, and she was raised by Michael, and you stopped giving a shit about her. Dani died of an overdose at the age of sixteen, Sofia was alive, and everyone was partying at Jax's place, celebrating Dani's life, and was happening for the past five years."

"Shit... that's a weird dream, but Baby, no matter what, DNA test or not, I'll never stop caring about Dani. If you want to make sure that she is mine, then lets get it done. Even if it turns out that she is my daughter, I won't force you to stay in Charming, if you don't want to."

Stefani smiled, rubbing her thumb on his cheek. "We'll stay."

"What? Really?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded. "I'll miss my family and the club. Dani is already attached to all the guys and I really don't want to rip her away from them... plus."

He raised his eyebrow, as she got into his lap, straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "plus.."

"And plus... I love you."

"I love you too, Princess." he smiled. "Let's get some sleep, then do the test tomorrow."

"Okay." she nodded, laying down.

Kozik wrapped his arm around her and kissed her shoulder blade. "Good night, Baby."

"Good night." she said, falling asleep with a smile on her face, feeling safe and secure in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

...Chapter 8...

Danielle walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Auntie Crys?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"What are you making?"

"Blueberry pancakes, bacon, and hash browns... plus there's some orange juice."

"I love blueberry pancakes."

"I know you do." Crystal nodded. "So does your Uncle Jax."

"That's cool." Danielle sighed. "Auntie Crys?"

"Yes?"

"I had a bad dream last night."

"Oh, what was it about?"

"It was scary... Michael killed Mommy and it was too late." Danielle looked up at Crystal with sad eyes. "Daddy couldn't save her."

"Um, Dani." Crystal paused, staring at her for a few seconds. "When you say Daddy, who are you talking about?"

"Kozik." she shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, that dream sounds scary, but you know what? Uncle Jax, Uncle Juice, Tig, Hap, Kozik, and the rest of the guys will not let anything like that happen to your mom, and they won't let anything happen to you either, okay?"

"Okay." Danielle nodded.

A few minutes later, Crystal put a plate in front of Danielle. "There you go."

"Thank you." she said, grabbing her fork.

"Mmm... blueberry pancakes." Jax said, walking into the kitchen. "Where's mine?" he asked, sitting next to Danielle.

"Right here." Crystal laughed. "But just wait a minute." she fixed it and set it right in front of him. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." he smiled. "You're the best."

Crystal leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." she lightly smacked him in his face, then went back over to the stove.

"Knock, knock!" they all heard from the living room. "Something smells delicious!"

"Yeah, Tig." Crystal paused, as him, Katie, Cassie, Chibs, and Juice walked into the kitchen. "Come on in, everyone... there's plenty of food."

"That's why we're here, Love." Chibs said, holding up a fork and spoon, ready to stuff his face.

Danielle looked up at everyone at the table. "I had a bad dream last night, it was scary."

"Oh, yeah." Katie nodded. "What was it about?"

Crystal was about to say something but Danielle beat her to it. "Well, Michael killed Mommy, and Daddy couldn't save her in time." everyone at the table was speechless, then Danielle ate the last of her pancakes and drank the last of her orange juice. "Uncle Jax, can I go watch cartoons?"

"Yeah, sure, Kid." he nodded. "Just put your plate in the sink."

"Okay." she did as she was told, then skipped out of the kitchen.

"Her Daddy?" Cassie asked. "Who is she talking about?"

Crystal took a deep breath, sitting next to Jax. "Kozik."

* * *

Stefani stretched and yawned, then after she blinked her eyes, she looked up and saw Kozik staring down at her with a smile. "What... what are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching you sleep."

"What time is it?"

"About 9:30-ish."

"Oh." she nodded, then rubbed her eyes.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, better actually, I didn't have any other dreams."

"That's good." he nodded.

"You know, when I called Jax to check on Dani, he said that she had a bad dream too." Stefani paused. "I wonder what hers was about."

"We can ask her later."

"Yeah." Stefani nodded, then she noticed Kozik smirking at her. "What?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, you know what."

"Oh, do I?"

"Oh, yeah." Kozik licked his lips. "But first." he stood up. "Be right back."

"Hey! Where are you going?" she laughed, watching Kozik's naked body running out of the room. Within seconds, she heard him turn on the shower. Stefani yawned and rolled onto her stomach. After she closed her eyes, she suddenly got picked up from the ground, and put over Kozik's shoulder. "Hey!" she laughed. "This is a nice view of your ass."

"I know, Baby." he set her down to her feet in the bathroom. "Wanna take a shower?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Will we be taking a shower or..."

"I vote for the _or_."

Stefani laughed out loud. "Yeah, I bet." she stepped into the tub first and got into the water, getting her hair wet, then once she turned around, Kozik had his arms wrapped around her waist, with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I love you, Stef."

"I love you too."

"You wanna put your hair in pig-tails for me?"

"I could." she chuckled. "But how am I supposed to wash my hair?" she turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe... we'll come back up here and do an encore of last night."

"Yeah?" he leaned down, kissing her neck. "We might have to do that."

"Good." she wiggled out of his arms and grabbed the shampoo. "To be continued."

"It better be."

Stefani laughed again. "Relax, Babe... we got shit to do today."

"Okay." he grabbed her hands, putting them to her sides, and started massaging her scalp.

"Ooh, that feels wonderful. You should do this more often."

"I could, if you let me move in."

"Into my house?"

"Yeah, because I'm staying at the clubhouse right now, I hardly ever go to my apartment, and I don't have that much stuff."

"Koz, I don't even have all of my things or Dani's things there."

"Well, then, let's take a trip to Texas, after I take care of Michael, and move everything into your house."

"Okay." she smiled. "We'll re-paint all the rooms, the outside, and move in." she sighed. "And I'll figure out what to do with Sofia's room."

"Okay, Baby, close your eyes, so I can rinse this out." she nodded, then closed her eyes, and got underneath the water as Kozik rinsed all the shampoo out of her hair.

...

An hour and a half later, Stefani and Kozik were out of the shower and dressed, and all they had to do was clean up their mess. "Hey, Kozik?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"I'm really glad Jax talked me into coming here."

"Me too." he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips. "Remind me to thank him."

"Yeah, I'll buy him a present or something."

"Well, for Jax to appreciate it... you'll have to get him something for his bike or maybe some motor oil."

Stefani laughed. "Okay."

After they were done cleaning, they grabbed what was theirs, and walked outside. Kozik followed Stefani to the side of the cabin, where a car was hiding. "When'd you get this?"

"After you left me alone at the prison and Jax came to pick me up, I had him take me to a car rental place to get a car, so that way, I don't have to depend on the guys for a ride to take me places."

Kozik gave Stefani a hug. "Baby, I'm so sorry I left you there."

"It's okay." she backed up to look at him. "You're forgiven."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." she smiled. "So, are you coming with me to Jax's?"

"I'll be over later, there's a few things I need to take care of."

"Alright." she gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Babe." he kissed her on her forehead. "See you in a little bit."

"Okay." she nodded, with a smile, got into the car, and drove off. Kozik went inside to check the cabin, one last time, then got in his bike, and rode off.


	9. Chapter 9

...Chapter 9...

Stefani walked into Jax's house and saw Danielle watching cartoons. "Hey, Baby Girl."

"Mommy." she got up and hugged her leg. "You're okay."

"Of course, I'm okay." Stefani lifted her up. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, hey, Stef." Jax walked in.

"Hey." she nodded, then turned her attention to Danielle. "Baby, what are you talking about?"

She backed up to look at Stefani. "I had a bad dream... that Michael hurt and killed you." she shook her head. "And Daddy couldn't save you in time."

"What?"

"Yeah, Daddy couldn't save you."

"Hey, Dani." Jax went up to them. "How 'bout you see what Aunt Crys is doing."

Stefani put Danielle to her feet, then she ran into the kitchen. "Jax, who is she talking about?"

"In her dream." he sighed. "She told us that Kozik was her dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so how was your dream?"

"Ugh." Stefani groaned. "Scary as hell, I don't even want to talk about it."

"Oh, but you _did_ have fun in the cabin, right?" he smirked.

"Yes and thank you for convincing me to go up there."

"You're welcome... glad to be of service and now my work is done. The rest is up to you two."

"Alright." she nodded. "Well, for now, I think we're gonna be okay."

"Good." Jax put his arm around Stefani's shoulder. "Come on, there's yummy food in the kitchen that Crys cooked."

* * *

Kozik went to his apartment, so he could change his clothes, and maybe pack a few things that he could take over to Stefani's house, and saw Holly on the couch crying. "Hey." he shut the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Where were you last night, huh?" she looked up at him, with mascara stains down her cheeks. "You said that you were coming over."

"I, uh, had that club business." he sat down in the recliner across from her. "Why are you crying?"

"After my mother left from my place, she got into a car accident."

"Oh." he honestly didn't expect that answer.

"Oh? Is that all you can say? I've been calling and texting you, all fucking night, and all you can say is oh?" she shook her head. "Well, in case you're wondering, or if you even give a shit... she fucking died Kozik. My mother died from her injuries and you were nowhere to be found."

Kozik got up and sat down next to Holly. "I'm so sorry." he gave her a hug. "How can I make it up to you? I promise I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Okay." she backed up to look at him. "As you know, my mother was born on the base in Germany and she's always told me, that if she died, she wanted her ashes scattered where Normandy happened, in the ocean, because supposedly, that's where her great grandfather was killed."

"Al... right." he slowly nodded. "We can take a short trip there to do that."

"No, it won't be a short trip. My mom also told me I can keep her old house she grew up in, so will you move in, over there with me?"

"Holly, what about the club? I can't just up and leave." he let her go. _"And I definitely don't want to leave Stefani and Dani either. "_ he thought to himself.

Holly's eyes started welling up. "Kozik, you promised!" more tears were falling down her cheeks. "And I know you're a man of your word. You told me there's charters all over the world, so if there's one in Germany, you could just transfer."

"Holly." he ran his fingers through his hair. "I... I can't."

"But you promised." she sobbed, collapsing in his arms. "My mother is dead and I need you."

"Alright." he rubbed her back. "I'm here for you and I'll go."

"Thank you." she sniffled. "We leave in two days."

_"Shit."_ he thought to himself, then closed his eyes, thinking about how he was going to break the news to the club, and more importantly, how he'll break it to the woman he loves more than anything, and the little girl that might be his.

* * *

Stefani just got done getting Danielle's DNA taken, she called Kozik's cell phone, but got his voicemail, and she sent him a few texts, but he responded ten minutes later. _"I have some stuff to take care of, I'll do the test later."_ Stefani thought it was weird, but shrugged it off.

"What'd he say?" Katie asked.

"That he'd do it later."

"What later?"

"Don't know, Cass." Stefani shook her head. "But I'm sure he'll tell me."

Crystal walked out of the hospital doors first. "What should we do?"

"Hmm." Stefani started to think. "This may sound a little boring and lame, but let's go to Home Depot to pick out some paint."

"For what?" Katie asked.

"I've decided to stay in Charming, so we need to repaint the house."

"Mommy, can I paint my room neon pink?"

"Uh, no, Dani... that will be a little bright."

"A little too bright." Cassie chuckled. "But we'll find you a cool color for your room, Sweetie."

"Yeah." Stefani nodded.

"Okay then." Danielle shrugged.

"After all of this." Stefani turned her attention to the girls. "I have to discuss Sofia's funeral with Gemma and Aunt Luann."

Danielle tugged on Crystal's shirt. "My Aunt Sofia, is up in heaven with Mr. Pickles."

"Who's Mr. Pickles?"

"He was my cat." Danielle sighed.

"Oh." Crystal nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you." she smiled, skipping to the car, then all of them got in, and Stefani drove off.

* * *

Kozik walked into the clubhouse, an hour and a half later, and went up to Tig. "Where's Clay?"

"In the chapel, why?"

"I just need to talk to him."

"Holy shit... you don't be a little bitch about it."

"Do us all a favor and shut the fuck up." Kozik retorted, glaring at Tig, then he walked through the door, seeing Jax and Clay talking. "Good, both of you are here." he shut the door and rested his hands on the chair. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Clay nodded. "What is it?"

"I'm putting in a request to transfer charters."

Jax raised his eyebrow. "To where?"

Kozik took a deep breath. "To... Germany."

"WHAT!" both Jax and Clay yelled at the same time.

"Yeah." he nodded. "And I'm leaving in two days."

"With who?"

Kozik glanced at Jax, then looked away. "I promised Holly, I'd go with her, and move in... her mother died last night."

"What about Stefani?" Jax glared. "Have you told her yet?"

"No, but I will."

"So that's it, huh? Stef comes back into your life with a beautiful daughter that could possibly be yours, and you're leaving both of them, out of the fucking country, with some other bitch?"

"Have some compassion, Jax, her mother died."

"So what?" he shrugged. "I care way more about Stef and Dani than that dumb bitch."

Kozik sighed in defeat. "I have no other choice, Man."

Jax chuckled, shaking his head. "That's bullshit and you know it." he got up from the table and smacked Clay on his shoulder. "I proxy my vote to you, it's _yay_, so just let him go." he got into Kozik's face. "Now, you either tell Stef or I will." then Jax walked out of the clubhouse slamming the door behind him.

Clay stood up from his chair. "Son, you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to."

"Alright." Clay nodded. "I'll put in a call to Pete and fax over your transfer papers." he walked up to the door, then turned. "Hey, Kozik?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're making the worst decision of your life and once you realize it... it'll be too late and you'll be losing Stefani and Danielle in the process." he paused. "Then you'll have to live with that regret for the rest of your life." Kozik just nodded, then Clay walked out of the chapel, leaving him there to think.

* * *

After Stefani and the girls got some paint, Stefani pulled up to Gemma's house, then walked inside. "Hey." she saw her and Luann sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Baby." Gemma nodded. "Where you coming from?"

"Home Depot... to pick up some paint for the house." she paused. "Because I decided that me and Dani are staying."

"Oh, that's great." Luann smiled.

"Yeah, I'd rather stay in Charming, I mean, I'm here with all my family and friends, so I figure, why not?"

"Good." Gemma nodded. "You ready to plan Sofia's funeral?"

"Yeah." she sighed, sitting down. "Let's do this."


	10. Chapter 10

...Chapter 10...

The next day, Stefani had Katie and Tig watch Danielle for the day, and she's even going to spend the night, while she ran around town doing a bunch of errands for Sofia's funeral. She finally finished everything around eight thirty and went home. When she walked in, she saw Kozik sitting in the recliner, with his head in his hands. "Hey, Koz... what are you doing here?"

He slowly looked up at her. "I, uh, need to talk to you."

"Okay." she shut the door and sat down on the couch. "What's up?"

Kozik took a deep breath. "I don't know exactly how to say this, so I'm just going to say it."

"Say what? Kozik, what's going on?"

"I put my foot in my mouth and made a promise that I shouldn't have, and now I have to follow through with it, because I'm a man of my word."

"Okay." Stefani nodded, not knowing where he was going with this, but with the tone of his voice, she was a little worried.

Kozik took another deep breath. "I put in a transfer to a different charter. Last night, the club voted unanimously, and it was approved this morning."

"To what charter?" she raised her eyebrow. "Are you going back to Tacoma?"

"No... I'm gonna transfer to the charter in Germany." Stefani's jaw dropped. "Holly's mother died and her ashes will be spread over there." he paused. "And I promised I'd move in with her."

"On the other side of the world?" Stefani felt the tears stinging her eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I have no other choice."

"Bullshit, Kozik, there's always another choice. Un. Fucking. Believable." she shook her head. "After what happened in the cabin, you telling me that you love me, and you saying you'd move in with _me_... you'd rather go move in with _her_?"

"I'm sorry, Stef."

"No, you're not." she scowled. "Get out."

"Alright." he nodded, then stood up. "I'll go, but if you want to see me, before I leave tomorrow... give me a call."

Stefani stood from her seat. "You're leaving me the day before my sisters funeral to be with that stupid whore?" Kozik frowned, then walked to the door. "You wanna know what Dani's bad dream was about?" he stopped, with his hand on the door knob, and waited for her to continue. "She had a dream that Michael killed me and her _Daddy_ wasn't able to save me in time." Stefani's eyes were spilling with tears. "Dani said that it was _you_... you were her Daddy." she scoffed. "And I bet you didn't even do the DNA test."

"Stef, I..."

"Save it." she put up her hand, cutting him off. "Just get the fuck out of my house and go be with your stupid bitch. Go ahead. Move away from the club - your brothers and your family. Make her your Old Lady, because it's what she really wants, and you don't give a shit how you leaving, will effect everyone else, you selfish bastard. So go and don't even think about coming back. We. Don't. Need. You."

Kozik slowly nodded and walked out of the house. Stefani grabbed the vase that was sitting on the coffee table and threw it at the door, as hard as she could, then she collapsed to the floor, crying her eyes out.

* * *

Happy was beyond pissed off about Kozik - his best friend and brother, life changing decision that he was worried about Stefani. He tried calling her, but she didn't answer, so he rode his bike over to her place, to see if she was okay.

When he pulled up, he saw the car in the drive way, and walked inside the house. "Stef?" he called out and as he took a step, he heard a crunch under his boots. Happy saw broken glass and wilted flowers on the ground.

"Stef, where are you?" he walked into her room and saw her passed out, by the foot of her bed, with an almost empty bottle of vodka in her grasp. "Jesus, Stef." he groaned, trying to pick her up bridal style.

After he laid her down in the middle of her bed, he noticed some blood on his shirt, so he checked her head and saw a huge gash on the side. "Shit." he searched for her keys, then went outside to put his bike in her garage. He ran back in the house, carried Stefani to the car, got in, and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

"Oh, no." Stefani muttered, grabbing her head in pain. "Ow, my head is pounding." she winced, then fluttered her eyes open. Once she focused, she saw a TV on, it was dark outside, and Happy was asleep in a chair. _"Where the hell am I?"_ she thought to herself, trying to sit up, but she realized, she couldn't because she was attached to some wires. "Happy." she called out. "Hap."

"What?" he mumbled.

"Happy!" she said, a little louder, causing him to sit right up.

"What? What's wrong?" he went up to her, with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing's wrong, but why am I at the hospital?"

Happy took a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to her. "I brought you here."

"Why?"

"I went to go check on you and I found you laying on the ground. You had been drinking and there was a gash on the side of your head, so you had to get some stitches."

"How many?"

"Ten, I think." he shrugged. "Maybe twelve. You hit your head pretty hard, because you almost drank a whole bottle of vodka."

"Ugh." Stefani made a face. "Don't talk about alcohol right now." she shook her head, then looked away. "Well, I'm glad it was you that found me and not Dani." she looked back at Happy. "I was just pissed off, hurt, confused, and betrayed... all these emotions wrapped into one, so I decided to drink it all away."

"You need to be careful, Stef... you probably could have died, if I hadn't found you."

"I know." she nodded. "Does anyone know that I'm here?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'd rather keep it that way, so no one worries about me."

"Stef." he groaned, lightly shaking his head. "I'm worried about you... don't ever drink like that again."

"Alright." she noticed the seriousness in his voice. "I... I'm sorry." she looked down at her hands. "He's leaving me." she looked back up with tears streaming down her face. "He's leaving and I don't know what to do... he told me that he loves me, but he's moving on the other side of the world to be with that other bitch. Why?"

Happy heavily sighed. "I don't know, Stef, but he's a fucking idiot, and he doesn't deserve you." he reached over and wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "Or Dani."

Both of them locked eyes for a moment, then she quickly looked away. "So, when can I get out of here?"

"The doctor said." he stood up. "When you wake up, so I'll go check."

"Okay." she nodded, then Happy walked out of the room. Stefani slammed her head on the pillow and cried a little bit.

* * *

Happy carried Stefani inside her house and she giggled. "Hap, I _can_ walk."

"I know you can, but you have no shoes, and there's glass on the floor."

"Oh, yeah... I forgot." Happy carried her into her room and set her down to her feet. "Thank you."

"No problem... even though it should be Kozik here for you." he slightly shook his head. "But if you ever need anything, just let me know. Stef, I loved your sister and there was nothing I wouldn't do for her, and the same goes for you and Dani."

"Okay." she nodded. "I appreciate it." she sat down on her bed. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Will you stay? I really don't want to be in this house alone. You can sleep in Sofia's room, but just as long as I know you're here, then I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'll stay." he nodded, then took out a pill bottle from the inside of his cut, and set it on the night stand. "In case you have any pain."

"Okay, goodnight, Happy."

"Night." he said, before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Stefani sighed, going into her bathroom, to get a glass of water from the tap, then she sat down on her bed, grabbed a pain killer, and took it with the water. "Goddamn you, Kozik." she muttered, getting under the covers. "I fucking hate you, with ever fiber on my being." then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

...Chapter 11...

The next morning, Juice walked into Stefani's house and saw Happy sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Sup, Man?" he sat down on the recliner. "You wanted me to hurry up and get here, so early in the damn morning?"

"Yeah, I want you to do something."

"Okay, what?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Stefani."

"Okay, but why?"

"Kozik's leaving with his dumb bitch today and tomorrow is Sofia's funeral, so she'll need someone to be there for her."

"And this someone is me?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Juice leaned back. "I can be the shoulder for her to cry on." he nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to check on Stef, last night, and I found her laying in her room, with a bottle of vodka in her hand... she must have hit her head on something, because she was bleeding, so I took her to the hospital to get stitches."

"Damn."

"And she wanted me to stay, so she wouldn't be alone." Happy sat up. "This is where you come in... I don't give a shit what she says, you don't leave her alone, and you don't let her have any alcohol." Happy stood up and shook his head. "She don't need anymore trips to the hospital, just stay with her. "

"I will." Juice nodded. "I got this."

"A'ight, thanks." Happy said, before walking out the door.

Juice got up to sit down on the couch, then he grabbed the remote to change the channels. "This should be fun." he chuckled.

...

Stefani walked out into the living room a few hours later, with a pounding headache, and frowned. "Juice? What are you doing here?" she looked around. "Where's Happy?"

"He took off and I'm on Stefani - duty, which means, I have to keep an eye on you."

"Juice, no offence, but I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, says the girl, that got a little too hammered, and had to get taken to the hospital." he paused. "Look, Happy and I are worried about you, and we don't want you to do anything stupid, because you're upset about Kozik's dumb ass."

"Yeah." she nodded. "Drinking was pretty stupid." she sat down in the recliner. "For what it's worth, thanks for being here for me, I kinda don't feel like being alone."

"Well, that's why I'm here." Juice smiled. "We'll have fun, we'll watch whatever movie you want, we can play some video games, or play the Wii."

"I don't... I don't have a Wii."

"Okay, let's go buy one then."

"Alright." she got up, headed to her room. "I'll get dressed and we'll go."

* * *

Kozik got done packing, then after he found out that Crystal and Katie had taken Danielle to the park, he went down there to see her, and say goodbye. He smiled, watching her on the swings, laughing, and having a fun time without a care in the world, then he finally went up to her, and hid behind one of the slides. "Psst... Dani, come here a second." she went up to him and smiled, hugging his leg. "Glad to see you too." she let go, then he squatted down to her level. "Look, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Kozik took a deep breath. "I'm going away for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I have to, but while I'm gone, can you do something for me?" she nodded. "Can you take care of your momma?"

"I can do that."

"Good."

"I need to tell you something too."

Kozik raised his eyebrow. "What is it? You can tell me anything."

"Okay." she took a deep breath. "I had another bad dream last night."

"What was it about?"

"You and Mommy gave me a little brother, but Michael found out. At my birthday party, he came over and hurt Mommy, then." tears started falling down her cheeks as she continued. "Then Michael killed you and he took me and my little brother away." Danielle put her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"No, no, no... listen to me, Michael isn't going to hurt me or Mommy, I won't let him."

Danielle backed up to look at Kozik. "But how? You said that you're going away." she started crying again. "I want you to be my daddy... please don't go."

Kozik wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. "Come here, Baby." he sighed, giving her a hug, then he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Okay, Juice." Stefani started. "I sent Katie a text to keep Dani for one more night, so you and I can test out the video games." she paused, then he nodded. "We got the Wii, now... what games should we get?"

"How 'bout." he looked at the games on the rack. "Donkey Kong Country, Just Dance 2 - for Dani, New Super Mario Bros... Tetris, maybe some bowling and mini golf games."

"Okay." Stefani nodded. "Ooh, we have to get Super Mario Bros 3, best game ever!"

"Yeah." Juice agreed.

"I also want a Playstation 3, so I can play Black Ops, Madden 11, and Rainbow Six: Vegas."

"Maybe we should get that instead." Juice shrugged.

"Or... you can get the Wii and I'll get the PS3."

"Okay, deal." he nodded. "But for the PS3, I want Need for Speed, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, and NBA Jam."

Stefani laughed. "We're gonna have so much fun and thanks for taking my mind off of things."

"No problem, now let's buy this shit, and get to your house to play."

* * *

"Kozik." Holly walked into the kitchen, seeing him stare at a shot glass full of alcohol. "Kozik." she called him again, then he slowly looked over at her. "You okay, Baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Holly put her hand on his shoulder. "When we get to Germany, everything will be okay... it'll take a little to get used to, but we'll make it work."

"Yeah." he nodded. "Sure."

"All my stuff is in the car and ready to go. Our flight is at six and I have some things to do, so I'll meet you at the airport?"

Kozik stared at her, for a few seconds, then nodded. "Yeah."

"See you at the airport." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Holly." he told her, then she flashed him a smile, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the house. Kozik took his shot, then threw the glass at the wall as hard as he could.

* * *

After Juice and Stefani got back from Best Buy, Juice hooked up both game systems, and both of them played all day. As the night went on, they ate pizza, then watched movies.

Juice had lost track of the time, then when he finally looked on his phone, he read 2:45am. "Shit." he yawned, looking over, seeing Stefani asleep. Juice got up to turn everything off and he locked up the house, then he went into Stefani's room to fix it up. He went back to pick her up bridal style and carried her into her room, laying her down on the bed, then walked out of her room.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." he muttered, laying down on the couch, then he closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

...Chapter 12...

Stefani woke up at seven and ran around the house to get ready. Juice had already taken off, because of some emergency meeting at the clubhouse, Stefani just kept herself busy, so she wouldn't think about Kozik, being on the other side of the world, but pushing that out of her mind, wasn't working, and it being her little sisters funeral, didn't help either.

She left the house, around eight-thirty, and went straight to the church. When she got there, she was greeted by Crystal, Danielle, Katie, Cassie, and Nicole. "Hey, ladies." she gave them a slight nod. "Hey, Baby Girl." she smiled down at Danielle. "You look pretty."

"Thanks, Mommy."

"And I like your hair."

"Mommy." Danielle grabbed her hand with a serious look on her face. "Don't let Uncle Tig put pony-tails in your hair... he's not very good, because Aunt Katie had to fix it."

"Yeah." Katie laughed. "Tig don't work too well with hair, I don't even think he owns a brush. He always has that 'I-just-rolled-out-of-bed' hair."

Stefani laughed out loud. "I kinda figured that."

"So." Cassie started. "Should we go inside?"

"Yeah." Stefani nodded. "How does she look?"

"She's beautiful, Stef." Nicole smiled.

"And she's perfect." Crystal said, walking in. "Come on." then all of them walked in, and within fifteen minutes, it started.

* * *

The service at the church was very nice and it went better than Stefani thought it would, even with the selection of songs she had picked out, but they were perfect for Sofia. Even the service at the cemetery was nice as well, but after everyone left to the clubhouse to visit and eat some food, Stefani stayed behind, staring at her little sisters casket, six feet in the ground.

"Hey, Sof." she cleared her throat. "I... I can't believe this happened to you. I mean, I shoulda came sooner to visit and maybe... maybe you'd still be alive." she sighed. "I don't know what to do, you're gone, Michael won't leave me alone, and Kozik left me. He fucking left me. I thought I hated him, but I can't, I love him with all my heart, and it hurts." she wiped a few tears from her cheek. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

Stefani took a few more deep breaths, then she just stayed there for another fifteen minutes, then drove over to the clubhouse to be with her family and friends.

...

When she pulled up and parked her car, everyone was there, mostly hanging outside around the food under some tents. She said her 'hellos' and visited with them, then she felt like she wanted to lay down, so she went into the clubhouse, walked into Kozik's old room, and laid down on his bed, because there was nowhere else she wanted to be at the moment.

Within ten minutes, her phone buzzed with an email. At first she thought it was weird since she doesn't really get emails sent to her phone, but she opened it up, then started reading it. Suddenly, the phone slipped from her fingers, then she started sobbing, into his pillow.

"Awe, Baby... the email can't be that bad."

Stefani's eyes widened and she quickly sat up. "Kozik? W-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Germany."

"No, I'm not." he shut the door and sat down next to her. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be... with you and _our_ daughter."

"Oh, my God!" Stefani smiled through her tears. "I'm so glad, you took the test!"

"I tried telling you, but you kicked me out of your house, which I deserved." he wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. "This morning, after Sofia's funeral, I went over to the hospital to get the results, and had them sent to my phone."

"I had a strong feeling that you were her father, I just knew it."

"I did too."

Stefani noticed the patches on his cut. "So that's what the early meeting was about? You coming back?"

"Well, Baby, technically... I never left, but yeah, it wasn't easy, but they let me stay with SAMCRO."

"HOLY SHIT!" Stefani tackled Kozik on the bed, landing on top of him.

Kozik moved the hair from her face. "I'm so sorry, that I chose Holly over you and Dani. I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping my word, but I was wrong, and I will do whatever I have to... to get you to forgive me." he cupped her face with both hands. "I love you and only you... you're my Old Lady and the mother of my beautiful little girl, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that is, if you let me." Stefani giggled. "What's so funny?"

"It's just... you talking like this, the guys will talk shit and tease you about it forever, it's nice and all." she slightly shook her head. "But it's so... not you."

"Right now, I don't give a fuck what they think." he shrugged. "Or say." he let go of her face, then pushed her hair behind her ear. "So what do you say, Babe? Will you give me another chance?"

Stefani took a deep breath and leaned up a little. "You'll have to give me some time, because you really hurt me. I mean, after losing my sister, then you leaving me... it just felt like everything was crumbling and falling apart."

"Baby, it doesn't have to be like that anymore, but if it's time you need, then I'll give you some time, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Stefani laid her head down on his chest. "Will you just hold me?"

"Of course, Baby." he wrapped his arms around her, then kissed her head.

"So." she started. "What made you change your mind?"

"I was thinking about what you said, then I talked to Dani while she was at the park with Crys and Katie. She told me that she had a bad dream, but in this one, Michael hurt you badly, killed me, then took off with her and her little brother that you and I gave her."

"Little brother, huh?"

"Yeah, but I told Dani that I wasn't gonna let that happen, and he wasn't going to hurt us. What she told me next, is what got me thinking."

"What'd she say?"

"She asked me, how can I keep Michael from hurting all of you, if I was leaving, and then I felt like the biggest asshole ever, when she told me not to go, and she wanted me to be her daddy." Kozik rolled himself and Stefani on their sides, lightly rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I just couldn't leave my girls."

Stefani backed up a little to look into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." he smiled, then gave her a kiss, and rested his forehead on hers. "How 'bout we go tell our daughter, the good news."

"_Our daughter_... I love the sound of that."

"Me too." Kozik got off the bed, then grabbed Stefani's hands, pulling her to her feet.

"So, besides being SAMCRO again, are the guys okay with you?"

"Not at the moment, but they'll come around."

"Wait a minute." Stefani started. "I just buried my sister, how about we tell Dani the news tomorrow?"

Kozik smiled. "That's fine."

"Okay." she nodded, then both of them walked out of the room, and into the main part of the clubhouse, where everyone talked, ate, and shared Sofia stories.

* * *

Stefani unlocked the front door and opened it. "Go ahead and put Sleeping Beauty in her bed, she's had a long day."

"Okay, Babe." Kozik nodded, walking into Danielle's room, then laid her in the middle of her bed.

As he covered her up, she rolled onto her side, and yawned. "Good night, I love you."

Kozik smiled, reaching over and moved the hair away from her face. "I love you too." he kissed her on her forehead. "Good night."

As Kozik stood up, Stefani wrapped her arms around his waist. "We made a beautiful little girl, huh?"

"Yes, we did."

Stefani looked up at him. "I locked up the house, are you ready for bed?"

"Yep." he nodded, then both of them walked out of Danielle's room and went into Stefani's.

"Damn." Stefani took off her shoes. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Kozik sat down on the bed. "So when'd you get a Playstation 3?"

"Yesterday... Juice was baby sitting me, and we went to Best Buy. I bought the PS3 and he bought the Wii, mainly for Dani though."

"Happy told me, he took you to the hospital. When does your stitches come out?"

"In a week or so."

Kozik grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. "I was the main reason you drank and I'm truly sorry."

Stefani rested her hands on his shoulders. "It's... how 'bout we just forget what happened and leave it in the past, I mean, I'm fine. We said some things we didn't mean, well I did, and you made some mistakes... so now, we should just move on from it."

"Fair enough." he nodded. "And start over."

"Exactly."

"Okay, Baby." he smiled up at her.

Stefani took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go potty, then we can go to bed." as she started to walk away, Kozik smacked her ass. "Hey!"

"What'd I do?" Kozik put his hands up in defeat, trying to look innocent.

"You're gonna get it, Mister." she pointed her finger at him, giggling.

"That's what I was going for." he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, then Stefani laughed, walking into her bathroom. Kozik took everything off, except his boxers, then grabbed the remote, and started watching TV.

"Anything good on?" she asked, a few minutes later.

"Nope." Kozik changed a few more channels, before turning it off completely.

"Okay, then." she crawled into bed next to him. "I'm glad you decided to stay."

"So am I, Babe." he wrapped his arms around her. "Good night."

"Good night." she smiled, closing her eyes, feeling safer, and happier than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Alrighty then, peeps. Yes, infinity shame on me for not updating and junk. There's just soooo much crap going on right now, but I'll try and get a few new SOA chapters out there. With that being said, I've decided to give you awesome readers a pretty long chapter to make up for everything else, and yes, it's a little on the mushy side, but hey, I had to do it like this, because later, you'll see why. Okay everyone, enjoy this chapter and I'll try my best to get on with the SOA stories. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R. Reviews make me smile!

* * *

...Chapter 13...

The next morning, Stefani's phone rang. She reached over Kozik to grab it, but ended up straddling him, and stayed put as she yawned, pressing the talk button. "Yeah, hello?"

"Hey, it's me, can we talk?"

"Uh, hey, Michael." Kozik's eyes shot open, then as he was about to say something, Stefani covered his mouth with her free hand, and shook her head. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking and I want to spend some time with Dani... I miss her." he sighed. "I'll be going over to Charming to visit her."

"Uh-huh, so... when is this supposed to happen?"

"I have some things to do, but it'll be in two weeks."

Stefani knew by the tone in his voice that he was up to no good, and thought it was a little odd. "Uh, okay, just let me know when."

"Alright, can I talk to her?"

"Nope, she's asleep right now."

"Okay, then I'll give her a call later... Goodbye, Stef."

"Bye." she told him, then hung up her phone and took a deep breath, seeing the pissed off look on Kozik's face.

"What the hell did _he_ want?"

Stefani put her phone back on the night stand. "Will you calm down for a second?"

"Are you kidding me? That son of a bitch calls _my_ woman and wants to talk to _my_ daughter." he looked at her incredulously. "And _you_ want _me_ to calm down?"

"Just listen to me for a second." he heavily sighed, then Stefani continued. "You'll have to take this to the club."

"Okay, what?"

"Michael said that he's coming here to visit Dani. He misses her and wants to come up in two weeks, but before he does, he said he had some things to do."

"He's coming here in two weeks?"

"That's what he said."

"Okay." Kozik nodded. "I'll let the club know, but he's not coming anywhere near _our_ little girl, okay?"

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door, followed by "Mommy!"

Stefani chuckled. "Ready to tell her?"

"Absolutely... come in, Dani!" Kozik yelled, as Stefani climbed off of him, then both of them sat up against the headboard, when the door opened.

"Good morning!" Danielle smiled, running in, and jumping on the bed.

"Good morning, Baby Girl." Stefani grabbed her hand, pulling her in between herself and Kozik. "Guess what?"

"What, Mommy?"

"Kozik and I have some awesome news."

Danielle gasped. "You're giving me a baby brother?"

"Uh, no, not right now."

"So, I'm getting one later?"

"Listen, Dani." Kozik grabbed her hand. "Do you remember What did you told me at the park?"

Danielle started to think, tapping her finger on her chin. "That I wanted you to be my daddy." he nodded with a smile, then her eyes widened. "You are?"

"Yes, I am."

"DADDY!" she screamed in excitement, jumping on Kozik, hugging his neck. "I knew it!"

Watching both of them hugging, brought tears to Stefani's eyes. She was so happy and glad that Kozik turned out to be Danielle's father after all, and she'll be damned if she was going to let Michael ruin it for her.

* * *

A few hours later, Kozik left to talk to the guys at the clubhouse, while Danielle was playing the Wii, Stefani was cleaning the house a little bit, then there was a knock on the door. Stefani stopped what she was doing and opened it. "Hello, Ladies... come in." then Crystal, Katie, Cassie, and Nicole walked right in.

"What was the big..." Crystal stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait... you have a Wii?"

"And a Playstation 3, Auntie Crys." Danielle laughed.

All of the girls sat down on the couches and Stefani nodded. "Yeah, Juice and I bought them the other day."

"Woot!" Katie laughed. "It'll be a fun time over here."

"Yep, that's why we got them." Stefani chuckled.

Danielle pressed the pause button on her Wii remote and turned around. "Mommy, can I tell them the awesome news?"

Cassie raised her eyebrow. "What news?"

Stefani nodded with a smile. "Go ahead and tell them, Baby Girl."

Everyone turned their attention to Danielle, who had a huge smile on her face. "Kozik... _is_ my daddy."

"Really?" Katie asked. "He really is?"

"Yeah." Stefani nodded. "He took the test and got the results sent to my phone, plus that's when I found out that he ended up staying."

"I was a little shocked, when I saw him walking into the clubhouse yesterday." Nicole nodded.

Cassie scoffed. "All of us were shocked, but glad everything turned out the way it was supposed to."

"That's awesome." Crystal nodded. "Let's throw a huge party."

"Yeah... we'll see." Stefani said, smiling at Danielle.

"Yay!" she cheered, then went back to playing her video game.

"So." Crystal started. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Oh, yeah." Stefani groaned. "I forgot that was coming up. What do you all normally do?"

"Well." Cassie started to think. "Christmas Eve... we all scatter to our families to visit, then Christmas Day, we all go over to Gemma's. The guys watch football, we eat dinner, and then we open presents."

"Oh." Stefani nodded. "We can do that." she looked around. "But I really need to decorate and get a Christmas tree."

"Real or fake?" Nicole asked.

"Hmm." Stefani started to think. "I want a real one... they smell good."

"Yeah, they do." Crystal nodded.

"Mommy, is there any snow we can go play in?"

"Uh, maybe up north... why?"

"Can we go up to the snow for Christmas?"

"Baby." Stefani smiled. "That sounds like a great idea, but I'll have to talk to Daddy, Gemma, and Clay about it first."

"Okay." Danielle nodded, then went back to playing the Wii.

"Actually, that is a good idea." Cassie nodded. "I have an aunt that has a huge cabin up in Oregon and there's more than enough room for everyone to stay there."

"Alrighty, then." Stefani chuckled. "Let's plan it."

The girls stayed for another few hours, then left. After that, Stefani and Danielle played both the Wii and Playstation 3 for a while, then both of them fell asleep on the couch, watching cartoons.

* * *

It was about five-thirty, when Kozik walked into the house, carrying a dozen roses and a teddy bear. He saw Stefani and Danielle sleeping on the couch as he walked by, into the kitchen to put everything down on the table, before going back into the living room. Seeing both of them, sleeping so peacefully, it made him smile.

"I'll make my girls some dinner." he whispered, as he covered them up with the blanket. He took out his cell phone and took a few pictures of them, setting the best one as his wallpaper. After he put his phone back into his pocket, he went into the kitchen to make his girls some dinner.

...

"Daddy!"

Kozik heard, then felt two arms wrap around his leg. He looked down and saw Danielle smiling up at him. "Well, hello there, Princess." he lifted her up and sat her down on the counter top. "Is Mommy still asleep?"

"Yep."

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded.

"Okay, I got something for you."

Danielle's eyes widened. "What is it? What is it?" Kozik reached back behind him and grabbed the teddy bear, then set it in Danielle's lap, and she smiled at him. "I love it, Daddy, but what does his shirt say?"

"You don't know how to read yet?"

"No, but I will, when I go into kindergarten."

"Okay." Kozik nodded. "It says: Daddy loves his little Princess."

"That's me."

"Yes, it is."

Danielle wrapped her arms around Kozik's neck. "I love you, Daddy... thank you."

"I love you too." he let go, then put his hand on the counter. "Okay, Princess... how 'bout you help me a little bit while I make you and Mommy dinner."

"Okay." she nodded with a smile.

"Do you know how to set the table?"

"I'm the best."

Kozik laughed. "Okay, then." he set her down to her feet, then took the dishes out of the cupboard, along with the silverware, and the cups. "Here you go." he put it all on the table in front of Danielle, then she got started setting it.

"Daddy, those roses smell good... did you know that they're Mommy's favorite?"

"Yep." he nodded. "Sure did."

Danielle stopped what she was doing and turned to Kozik. "Daddy, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, Princess... anything."

"Christmas is coming up and I don't have enough money to buy Mommy a present." she looked at the ground. "Michael went into my savings account and took most of it."

Kozik wanted to snap the assholes neck, but instead, he took a deep breath, squatted down to Danielle's level, and grabbed both of her hands. "Daddy will get you a new bank account and Michael will never touch it, okay?" she nodded. "And don't worry about Mommy's gift, we'll have a Daddy-Daughter day, and find her something."

"Okay... thank you."

Kozik kissed her on her forehead and stood up. "You're welcome, Princess." then as he went back to the stove, Danielle went back to setting the table.

A few minutes later, both of them heard "Something smells good in here."

Kozik gave Stefani a kiss. "I'm making you and Dani dinner."

"Yeah, Mommy, and I'm setting the table."

"Awesome... hey, who's roses?"

"Yours, Baby."

Stefani stared at Kozik. "They're for me?" he nodded with a smile. "Wow, they're beautiful."

"And so are you." he gave her a 'duh' look, then she playfully smacked his cheek, and went to the table to smell them.

"Thank you, Koz."

"You're welcome." he reached over and smacked her ass. "Only the best for my baby."

"Look what Daddy got for me." Danielle showed Stefani the teddy bear.

"Oh, this is cute."

"Yep." Kozik nodded. "Only the best for my girls."

"Okay, Daddy... I'm done setting the table." she paused. "Can I go play the Wii?"

"Sure, go ahead. Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome." she grabbed her teddy bear and went into the living room.

Stefani hugged Kozik from behind. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Well, I got some smothered pork chops in the oven, sauteed zucchini, yellow squash, and onions, with some white rice."

"Sounds yummy, Babe."

"Of course it does, I made it."

Stefani laughed, then smacked Kozik's ass, before sitting up on the counter. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Dani gave the girls and I a great idea for Christmas."

"What is it?"

"To go up to the snow... plus Cassie's aunt owns a huge cabin up in Oregon, so that means, all of us can go and spend Christmas together."

"In the snow, huh?" Kozik nodded. "That does sound like fun. I think we'd be able to do it. Just get someone trustworthy enough to watch over the garage for a few days."

"Well, remember... it's your daughters idea and if she asks Clay, Jax, Happy, or Tig, or even Juice." Stefani scoffed. "I really don't think they'll say no to her, because she's got them wrapped around her little finger, just like she has her daddy."

"Yeah." Kozik nodded. "It's true, because there's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"I know, I'm just saying... Dani is their kryptonite." Kozik laughed out loud. "Well, it's true."

"I'm not denying it, but she's the coolest little girl in all of California." he paused. "No, no, no... she's the coolest little girl in the world."

"Yes, that's true too."

Kozik stood in between Stefani's legs and wrapped his arms around her. "Damn, I love you, Baby."

"I... love... you... too." she said, in between kisses on his neck, making him moan. "Shh... Dani's in the other room."

"Fine." Kozik sighed, then kissed Stefani on the tip of her nose. "To be continued."

"Definitely." she nodded with smirk.

* * *

After dinner, while Stefani cleaned up the kitchen, Kozik and Danielle were having a blast playing the Wii together, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Long time, no talk, Woman."

"Oh, hey, Anna." Stefani sat down at the kitchen table. "What's up?"

"Oh, I don't know... I was just wondering how your sisters funeral went."

"It went well, better than I thought."

"That's good. I'm glad... so, when are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll see." Stefani sighed. "I'll be staying here for Christmas though."

"Christmas, huh? Okay." Anna paused. "So, hows the little lady?"

"She's really good... in the living room, playing the Wii with her daddy."

"Her Daddy?"

"Yeah, remember I told you that I didn't know if Kozik or the Navy guy was her father? Well, Kozik took a DNA test and turns out that he's her father."

"Oh, well, congrats, Stef... that's good news."

"Yeah, Dani is very happy." Stefani yawned. "Well, I'm tired, Girly... and I'll give you a call later."

"Okay, bye." Anna told her, then hung up to dial another number, and spoke right when it got picked up. "Hey, I just got finished talking to _her_."

"Oh, yeah? What'd she say?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Stef will be staying in Charming for Christmas and get this... she had a DNA test done and turns out, her ex old man _is_ Dani's father and I'm sure she's back with him."

"Alright... we'll see about that, because that fucking whore is in for a rude awakening. Get your shit ready and I'll text you when it's time to go."

"Okay, Baby." she said, then hung up her phone with a grin on her face. "That bitch is gonna get it."

* * *

"Hey, Baby Girl... it's time for bed."

Danielle paused the game. "But, Mommy." she frowned. "I'm not tired."

Kozik put the Wii remote on the coffee table. "Come on, Princess." he looked at the time on his phone. "It's almost nine." Danielle stared at him with her puppy dog eyes with her bottom lip sticking out and Kozik sighed. "Okay, maybe you can stay up a little bit longer."

"What?" Stefani snapped her head up and saw what Danielle was doing, then chuckled. "Kryptonite, Kozik, kryptonite... you'll have to fight it one day, put your foot down, and tell her no."

"Please, Daddy." Danielle batted her eyelashes at him. "Just fifteen more minutes?"

Kozik opened his mouth to respond, but Stefani smacked his arm. "Fight it... tell her no." he didn't say anything, he just sat there, stuck in the middle, then Stefani gave Danielle the 'look' and pointed towards the hallway. "Bed... now. Brush your teeth, put on your pajamas, and we'll come tuck you in bed, in a few minutes." Danielle opened her mouth to protest, but Stefani shook her head, and pointed at the hallway again. "Go."

Danielle stared at Stefani for a few seconds. "Fine." she huffed, then stomped all the way to the bathroom.

"Sorry, Babe." Kozik rubbed the back of his neck. "I just..."

Stefani grabbed his hand. "I understand that you're new to this whole dad thing and it's okay. I also understand how hard it is to tell that beautiful face, no... but sometimes you just have to, for her own good."

Kozik pulled Stefani closer to him. "So does that rule also apply to you?"

"What?" she looked confused. "What rule?"

"You said... telling her no for her own good. Can I tell you, no?"

Stefani laughed out loud, then smacked Kozik on his chest. "You could... but then you wouldn't be sleeping in my room."

Kozik sighed in defeat, wrapping his arms around her. "Okay, there is no way in hell, I'm sleeping on this couch... I'll be sleeping next to you every night." he paused. "Unless I have to stay at the clubhouse, but you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do." she nodded. "And good... so, then do not tell me no and we won't have any problems."

Kozik gave Stefani a kiss. "I love you, Baby."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she lightly smacked his cheek, then stood up. "Seriously though, put your foot down and tell her no."

"Alright." he stood up next to her. "I'll work on it."

"Good." she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Danielle's room. "Our beautiful little girl, needs to be tucked in."

Kozik walked in first and covered her up with the blankets. "And she said she wasn't tired." he whispered, then saw the teddy bear he got her in her arms, and it made him smile.

"That's what all the kids say." Stefani bent down and kissed Danielle on her forehead. "Love you, Baby Girl, goodnight."

Kozik did the same thing, then both of them walked out of her room. As Stefani went into hers, Kozik locked up the house and turned everything off. After that, he joined Stefani in the bed, and both of them fell asleep in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

...Chapter 14...

A week later, everything has been going great with Stefani, Kozik, and Danielle. They went shopping and bought a bunch of new stuff for the house and themselves, plus Stefani couldn't be happier. She also took back the rental car and got her a brand new gun metal grey Dodge Avenger and she enrolled Danielle into Charming Elementary.

It was a Thursday afternoon, while Danielle was at school, Stefani had all the guys and girls meet at the clubhouse to discuss Danielle's Christmas presents. "Okay." she started. "I had Dani make a list of what she wanted and I put it all in this hat. Now, whatever you pick, that's what you're getting her, and no trading with each other, because what you do pick, I think the present will be more special to her."

"Alright, Stef... let's do this."

"You wait your turn, Tig." she laughed, then passed the hat around.

"Ooo." Juice smiled. "This is perfect."

"What'd you get?" Nicole asked.

"An iPod... I'll download a bunch of songs, a few of her favorite movies, and a lot of games."

"Yeah." Stefani nodded. "She'll love that." a few minutes later, she saw that everyone had their pieces of paper. "Okay, do you all know what you're getting her?"

"Yep." Katie nodded.

"Good... Christmas is less than a week." as everyone scattered, Stefani noticed Tig sitting on the pool table, staring at his paper. "Uh, Tig?"

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

Tig slowly looked over at her and waved his little paper. "Out of all those damn presents in the hat, how the hell did I get stuck with getting her a doll?" he frowned. "I hate dolls." as Stefani was about to respond, Tig jumped off the pool table, and pointed his finger in her face. "I'm only doing this for Dani and Uncle Tig will not let her down." he paused. "I'm gonna go get her doll now." he made a face. "So I can get it done and over with."

"Okay." Stefani smiled. "And it coming from you, it'll be special, and she will love it regardless."

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled, walking out.

A few minutes later, Kozik went up to Stefani and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "That tickles." she giggled.

"How 'bout we continue this at home."

"Will we have enough time before we have to pick up Dani?"

"I think so." he nodded.

"Or maybe I can get Juice or Happy to pick her up."

"Oooh." Kozik kissed her neck again. "I like the way you think."

Stefani backed up to look at him. "Well, as much as I'd like to go home and continue _this_... I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to go shopping with the girls - to find some Christmas presents, then grocery shopping, plus pay some bills."

"Baby, I got the bills covered."

"Okay, but I still need to go shopping."

"Fine." Kozik sighed in defeat, then rested his forehead on Stefani's. "But tonight, you're all mine."

"Fair enough." she nodded, then looked at the time on her cell phone. "I gotta get going... I have to go change and pick up the girls at Jax's."

"Okay... I'll pick up Dani from school."

"That's fine." she gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later."

As Stefani walked away, Kozik smacked her ass. "Bye, Baby." she laughed, walking out, got in her car, and drove home.

"What's up, Man." Jax nodded, then noticed the grin on Kozik's face. "What?"

"I got this for Stef." he pulled out a blue velvet box from the inside of his cut and opened it. "You think she'll like it?"

Jax looked down at the platinum 3/4 princess cut diamond engagement ring. "You're gonna propose?"

"Yeah, Christmas Day, actually."

"Well, then." Jax nodded. "She'll love it."

* * *

"Come on, Bitches!" Stefani yelled, from her car window. "Let's go!" then a few minutes later, Crystal, Katie, Cassie, and Nicole walked out of the house, then got into the car. "You ladies ready now?"

"Yeah, Stef." Cassie nodded, buckling her seatbelt. "Let's go."

"Awesome." she laughed and drove off. "So, Katie, did Tig tell you what he picked for Dani's present?"

"Oh, yeah he told me and I started laughing... but I assured him that Dani will love it."

"I told him the same thing." Stefani nodded. "And I said it'd be more special coming from him."

"Why is Tig so scared of dolls?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know when it started." Katie waved her hand. "And he won't tell me either, but I do remember, a long time ago, when Tig and I started dating, we went to San Jose to visit my grandparents for the weekend, because we were going to help clean out the spare bedrooms." she paused. "Anyway, my grandma's reading room was full of so many different dolls, all over the place, and Tig flipped his lid... Tig had nightmares for a week."

"Wow." said Crystal. "Poor guy."

"Yeah." Katie nodded. "So, getting Dani the doll will definitely be a challenge for him."

About forty-five minutes later, Stefani pulled into the mall parking lot in Oakland and parked her car as close as she could, then they got out, and started their Christmas shopping.

* * *

Tig stood at the beginning of the toy aisle at Toys 'R Us, for the past fifteen minutes, building up the courage to attempt to go down the doll aisle. Every time, he'd take a few steps to walk down, then he'd stop himself, and take a few deep breaths. "Quit being a pussy and get the damn doll." he muttered.

After another fifteen minutes, Tig set his fear aside, and slowly walked down the aisle. He glanced at a few, then there she was, Dani's perfect doll. He quickly grabbed it and went to the cash register.

When the cashier picked up the box, he looked at the doll, then looked at Tig, then back at the doll, and gave Tig a weird look. "So, I'm guessing... this is for you?"

Tig glared at the little idiot. "Does it look like it's for me, you dumb shit, just ring it up, so I can get the fuck outta here."

"Okay, okay." the cashier did as he was told, then Tig paid for it, and left, back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Later that day, Stefani dropped off the girls, and all the shopping was done, she went home. When she was bringing in all the groceries, her phone rang. _"Kozik"_ was flashing on the screen. She smiled, pressing the talk button. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey, I picked up Dani from school, I still have a few things to do here at the garage, so Juice is keeping her entertained."

"Okay, I did all the grocery shopping, got some Christmas presents."

"What'd you get me?"

"Can't tell you." she laughed. "But anyway, dinner should be ready by the time you two get home."

"Sounds good... I love you, Stef."

"I love you too and tell Dani that Mommy loves her."

"What? You don't love _me _anymore?" is what Stefani heard from behind her, then she slowly turned around with her eyes wide. "Hello, Baby."

"What the hell are you doing in my house, Michael?"

"MICHAEL!" Kozik screamed into the phone. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING THERE!"

"Since I can't get to my daughter yet, I'll just take care of you first."

"Dani was never your daughter and there is no way in hell you'll ever get close to her, there is too many people you would have to get through, and they will kill you before you even try."

"Well." Michael laughed, pulling out a gun from behind his back. He cocked it and pointed it at Stefani. "You'll be one less person I have to get through, huh?" he paused. "You know, I had this whole thing planned out and I even had Anna in on it."

"Anna!" Stefani kind of yelled. "Anna from my work?"

"Yes, but obviously, she was too weak and couldn't handle it, so I had to take care of her as well, and do this all by myself, and I'm doing a fine job, I might add."

"Go to hell."

"Nope, you first... and once I get my daughter back, you'll just be a fading memory. Goodbye, Stefani."

"KOZIK!" she screamed, into the phone.

_BOOM - BOOM_

...

Kozik's eyes widened, when he heard two gunshots go off, followed by a sadistic laugh, and he heard a door slam. "Stef, you there?" he got no response, all he heard was coughing and gurgling, then the panic started setting in. "Fuck, Stef! STAY WITH ME!" he yelled, running out of the office, and suddenly bumped into Tig, almost knocking him down.

"Christ, Kozik, watch where the hell you were going."

"Well, Honey." Katie laughed. "You were kinda in the way."

Tig rolled his eyes, then noticed the scared look on Kozik's face and knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Stef got shot, Michael was at the house... she won't fucking answer me."

"Where's Dani?" Katie asked.

"J-Juice has her in the clubhouse."

"Go to Stefani and get her to the hospital." Katie ordered. "I'll tell the guys what's going on and keep Dani safe... you have my word."

Tig put his hand on Kozik's shoulder. "Come on, I'll ride over with you... Stef needs us."

"Okay." Kozik nodded. "Thanks, Katie."

"You're welcome... just make sure my best friend is okay." then within seconds, Kozik and Tig got on their bikes, and rode off to Stefani's house.


	15. Chapter 15

...Chapter 15...

Katie took a few deep breaths and counted to three before she walked into the clubhouse, then went straight into the chapel, seeing Clay, Jax, Happy, Bobby, and Chibs sitting at the redwood. Clay raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing in here, Katie?"

"Kozik and Tig are on their way to Stefani's." a few tears fell down her cheeks. "Michael was there and Stef got shot." the guys eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "I told Kozik that I'd keep Dani here to keep her safe."

"Thanks, Katie." Clay stood up, then all of them stood up, and headed out the door. "We'll keep you updated and let Gemma know."

"I will." she nodded, then went to find Juice. She found him in his room, playing video games with Danielle, and cleared her throat. "Juice, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah." he stood up. "Just keep playing Daniella-Ella."

"Okay, Uncle Juice... but you're gonna lose."

Juice chuckled, as he walked out of the room, but his smile faded when he saw the look on Katie's face. "What's wrong?"

"All the guys are headed over to Stef's place." she leaned in closer to whisper, so Danielle couldn't hear. "Kozik was on the phone with her and Michael was there... she got shot, Juice."

"Are you fucking serious?"

Katie nodded. "Go... I'll call Crys, Gemma, and the girls to get over here, so we can keep Dani safe."

"Okay, thanks." he said, before walking away.

A few seconds later, Katie took out her phone, and sent the same text to Cassie, Nicole, Gemma, and Crystal. _"I need you at the clubhouse... NOW."_ After she put it back in her pocket, she took a few deep breaths to compose herself, before going into Juice's room.

"Hey, Aunt Katie... where's Uncle Juice?"

"He, uh." she sat down on the bed. "Had a few things to take care of."

"Is he coming back?"

"Yeah, he'll be back." Katie nodded, then Danielle shrugged, and went back to her video game, while Katie was silently praying that Stefani would be okay.

* * *

As soon as Kozik and Tig got there, Kozik jumped off his bike, and ran in the house, while Tig was on the phone with nine-one-one. After he hung up with the operator, he rushed inside, and stopped in his tracks, when he saw Stefani cradled in Kozik's arms with blood all over him, her, and the floor. He saw that she had two bullet holes, one in her chest and the other was on the left side of her neck. "SHE'S GONE!" Kozik sobbed. "SHE'S FUCKING GONE."

Tig didn't know what to say or what to do. He just stood there motionless, staring down at Stefani. Suddenly, he knelt down beside her, and put two fingers to the right side of her neck to feel a pulse, but got nothing, then he had tears falling down his cheeks. Tig couldn't help but to feel for Kozik, who was sobbing uncontrollably, holding Stefani as close as he could. Had this been Katie in this situation, Tig thinks he'd be grieving like this as well. Tig stood to his feet, when he heard the sound of motorcycles pulling up. He took one last look at Kozik and Stefani, then walked outside.

"Is Stef okay?" Clay asked, as him and the guys jumped off their bikes. "Did you call an ambulance?"

"Yeah, it's on the way."

"And Stef?" both Jax and Happy asked at the same time.

"She.." fresh tears formed in Tig's eyes and he shook his head. "She didn't make it."

Jax ran into the house and stopped in his tracks, seeing Kozik holding Stefani's lifeless body in his arms, with blood all over the place, then his knees gave out, and he fell to the ground, in tears.

Kozik looked up and started shaking his head as the rest of the guys rushed into the house, including Juice. "S-she's gone." Kozik sobbed. "She's gone." all of them stood there in complete shock, then they heard the ambulance getting closer.

...

When the EMT's tried to take Stefani away, Kozik wasn't letting go. It took Jax, Happy, Opie, Chibs, and Tig to get him off of her, and he fought hard. Once Stefani got taken away, Jax called Crystal and told her to tell Gemma, Piney, and the girls the bad news.

Kozik hightailed it to his bedroom and slammed the door as hard as her could, almost breaking it off it's hinges. He went into the bathroom and stood there, looking at his reflection in the mirror, seeing Stefani's blood all over him, thinking that, not only did he let her down, but he let down his little girl as well, when he told Danielle - he wouldn't let Michael hurt Stefani.

Suddenly he let out a loud scream, which was heard throughout the whole house, and he punched the mirror, twice, as hard as he could, shattering it into pieces. Kozik cut up his hand pretty badly, but a busted up hand was the least of his worries. He just couldn't believe that the woman he loved was dead and he didn't protect her like he should have.

...

All the guys were sitting in the living room, waiting for Unser and Hale to get there with a forensic team, since they were running a little late, not saying a word, just sitting in silence, knowing that where Stefani's body used to be, was three feet away from them, and all that was left, was a huge puddle of blood.

"We gotta do something." Jax spoke first. "Take Dani somewhere safe and hidden, then kill that son of a bitch."

"Aye!" Chibs slammed his hand on the coffee table. "And slit his fucking throat!"

"Someone also needs to tell Luann and Otto." Clay added.

Happy sat in the recliner, with his head in his hands, thinking about the conversation him and Stefani had before she went home, earlier that day.

_"Happy can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah." he nodded. "What?" _

_"If anything ever happens to me..."_

_Happy put up his hand. "Don't. Nothing will happen."_

_"You don't know that for sure." she shrugged. "Michael is playing nice on the phone, trying to butter me up, but he's capable of anything and he will do anything to get Dani back. I don't even know exactly when he's supposed to be coming and I want you to be prepared. So, if something does happen, can you to take Dani somewhere safe?"_

_"Where?" _

_"It doesn't matter, just as long as she is away from that bastard. I trust you and I know you'll do whatever it takes to keep my daughter safe. I mean, if it does come to it, I know you'll want to retaliate, but I need to know that Dani will be your number one priority, and get her the hell out of here."_

_"What about Kozik?" _

_"I think he'd be too distraught to do anything, so I'm counting on you."_

_Happy sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I promise, Stef... you have my word."_

_"All of this is... just in case, and I know that it'll be hard for you to go against the club code, and against your loyalties with the club, but it'll mean a lot to me." she smiled. "Thank you, Hap."_

Happy shook his head, because it was like Stefani _knew_ something was going to happen to her, but he wasn't going to let her down either, he had a duty to fulfill and a promise to keep. Happy suddenly stood up and cleared his throat. "I know where to take Dani, she'll be hidden, and she'll be safe."

"Where?" Clay asked.

"No offense, Prez, but it'd be best if nobody knew. I just don't want to risk the thought of that asshole finding her."

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "That would be best for Dani's sake."

Happy sat back down. "We'll leave tonight."

Kozik stormed out of the bedroom, five minutes later, and headed to the door, but Jax grabbed his arm. "What!" Kozik yelled.

"Where are you going?"

"It don't matter."

"What about Dani... she needs you right now."

Kozik ripped his arm out of Jax's grasp. "Fuck off." he said, walking out the door, then they heard him start his bike, and peel out.

Happy went into Danielle's room and grabbed the stuff she'd need, and put it in a suitcase, including her favorite blanket. Plus he grabbed a picture frame that had Stefani, Kozik, and her on it, then put it in there as well. After he walked out of her room, he saw Unser and the forensics inside the house. Tig, Jax, and Clay explained everything that happened - to their knowledge, then they all left Stefani's place.

* * *

A/N: Okay, before anyone bites my head off... let me explain. I've been in a bad spot the past few weeks and writing it out like this, made me feel so much better. But no worries, I promise, because after I get done with this sadness, I'll add an alternate version to it, and I also promise that it'll be a happier one. I do have a plan for this, so bear with me... that is all.


	16. Chapter 16

...Chapter 16...

In the clubhouse, it was the same somber setting, like it was at Stefani's house, and nobody was talking, they were all sitting in silence, letting everything marinate, and they were clueless about what to do. It wasn't like when Sofia died, of course they loved her, like any family would, but Stefani meant a little bit more to them, and they felt... lost.

Crystal wiped the tears from her face. "Where's Kozik?"

"Don't know." Opie shrugged. "He took off, after Stef was taken away."

"Somebody needs to tell Dani." Nicole started. "That little girl is waiting for him and Stefani to take her home. She needs to know... what happened to her mother."

Everyone exchanged glances, but no one moved, or made a sound, then Crystal stood up, and threw her arms in the air. "Jesus fucking Christ... I'll go tell Dani."

"Tell me what?" the little voice asked, peeking her head from the hallway. "Is Mommy and Daddy coming to get me?" and with that, Crystal sat back on the couch, and started crying again. "What's wrong, Auntie Crys?"

Happy took a deep breath as he stood up, then he walked over to Danielle. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure." she nodded, then he picked her up and carried her to his room, then both of them sat down on his bed. "What is it, Uncle Happy?"

"Okay, look, I'm gonna give it to you straight up and no sugar coating it." he took another deep breath. "Something happened today... Michael went into your house and hurt your Mommy." Danielle's eyes widened as tears started forming. "Your daddy and Uncle Tig tried to save her, but they were too late." Happy wiped the tear that fell down her cheek. "She's dead, Dani... and she's not coming back."

There was a two minute pause, before Danielle responded. "I hate him."

Happy raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

"Daddy." Danielle's sad face, turned into a scowl. "He promised that he wouldn't let Michael hurt my mommy... he lied to me and I hate him!" she yelled, running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck." Happy sighed, shaking his head, then got up, and grabbed some clothes and things for himself, and put it in another backpack. A few minutes later, Happy opened the door and saw Danielle sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, crying, and it made his heart ache. Because now, Danielle had no mother, her father went AWOL, and he was thinking that she probably thought- she was all alone, but looking down at the little girl he's grown to love, he made a vow that he'd always protect her, until his last breath. "Dani." he picked her up off the ground and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Dani." he said, backing up to look at her. "How 'bout me and you... go for a ride?"

"Where?" she asked, rubbing her eye.

"Doesn't matter... let's just go."

"Can we go where you're from? In Washington?"

Happy thought about it for a second. "I'll take you there some other time, because there's somewhere else we have to get to first. You down with that, Peanut?"

"Peanut?"

"What? You don't like the nickname?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I like it."

"Good... okay, before we leave, I need you to do something for me." she nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I need you to hide in this duffle bag."

Danielle gave Happy a funny look. "Why?"

"Because, when I walk outside, I don't want Michael to see you leave with me. I'm not saying he's watching us, but just in case... he's not going to come anywhere near you."

"Can you get me some ice cream?"

"Yes... after we get far enough away, I'll get you whatever you want. How 'bout you go tell everyone bye, then we'll leave."

Danielle shook her head. "I don't want to... can we just go?"

"Yeah." he put her down to her feet and she sat down on the bed. "I'll get everything ready." then he walked out of the room.

"Did you talk to Dani?" Crystal asked. "How is she?"

"Sad... upset, I mean, she just lost her mother and who the fuck knows where Kozik is." Happy was looking around the bar for a few things. "How the hell would you feel?"

Jax went into Happy's room and saw Danielle sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. "You leaving with Uncle Happy?"

"Yeah." she slowly looked up at him. "He's getting me some ice cream."

Jax walked in and squatted down in front of her. "Did Uncle Happy tell you about Mommy?"

"Yes." she looked down. "My mommy is dead, because of Michael, and that's why I hate Daddy."

"Why do you hate Kozik, Dani?"

"Because." she looked back up at Jax. "He lied to me. He said he wouldn't let Michael hurt Mommy... he lied and I hate him."

Jax didn't know how to respond to that, but before he could say anything, Happy walked into the room. "Dani, you ready?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded.

Jax stood up and gave Happy a man-hug. "Keep her safe."

"I plan on it." he nodded, letting go. "Get that son of a bitch."

"Juice is looking into Michael right now, so we'll get this piece of shit."

"A'ight. Let me know, so Dani's in the clear." Happy put the duffle bag on the bed and looked at Danielle. "Get in."

As Danielle was getting in the bag, Jax gave Happy a funny look. "What is she doing?"

"Just in case Michael is on the lookout, watching us... I'm smuggling Dani out of here in a duffle bag, then I'll get into the truck, and leave."

"That's a good plan, because he won't know the difference."

"Okay." Danielle was laying in the fetal position. "You can zip it up, Uncle Happy, but don't drop me."

"I won't drop you, Peanut." Happy zipped the duffle bag, then looked up at Jax. "You know, I'd be right there... ripping _him_ limb from limb, but I made a promise to Stef that I'd protect Dani and I will, with everything I have."

Jax nodded, as Happy grabbed the two backpacks, and carefully lifted the bag. "And I'd do the same." he smacked Happy on his shoulder blade. "Take care."

Happy nodded, then walked out of the room. He didn't say anything to anyone as he walked by, he just walked out of the clubhouse, got into the truck, and drove off, heading south on the freeway.

"I thought Happy was taking Dani somewhere."

Jax nodded. "Katie, trust me, he's got her with him, and he _will_ keep her safe."

* * *

By the time Happy was driving through Modesto, he unzipped the bag, and noticed that Danielle was sleeping so peacefully. He pulled over to the side of the road and took her blanket out of one of the backpacks, and covered her up, then continued driving.

Happy was going to take Danielle to a place nobody would think to look, and it'd be good for him to visit anyway, since he hasn't been there in a long time.

* * *

A/N: Yes peoples... this is a short chapter, but enjoy it nonetheless. Oh, and by the way... Kurt Sutter twittered that "There will be Kozik" ~ HELL YES! I am soooo freaking happy that Kozik is staying on SOA! Well, anyway, I thought I'd share that awesome news! Smooches!


End file.
